Letters to Wonderland
by DarkKitten666
Summary: Alice Liddell died of the same disease that took her mother and older sister, but before she died she told her daughter to go to Wonderland. She hand written letters to each role holder and told her daughter EXACTLY what needed to be done. So follow the adventure as an 8 year old travels through the wonderful world of Wonderland. EveryonexOC
1. Chapter 1

**A new story I have been writing for the last week. Hope everybody likes it. I will be updating every 3 days. Maybe sooner if I feel like it.**

"Mommy…?" The little girl asked, looking at the grave. Alice Liddell lies under the earth at the feet of her 8-year old daughter. She died from the disease that took her mother and older sister. The young girl began to tear up. Her mother was gone and she was now alone in the world. She was being cared for by Edith, her mother's younger sister. Edith didn't really enjoy being with Alice or the young girl. If anything, she resented them. She would call her niece a bastard child for she was never told who the father was and Alice had never been married.

The girl was alone in the world. Alice knew this would happen, so she hatched a plan. Every day on her death bed Alice would talk to her daughter, tell her what she needed to do when she died. Alice's last words to her daughter rang within her mind. 'Leave this cruel world, live where you were always meant to be.'

The girl turned and ran. It was time for the plan to commence. If she failed her task, she had failed her mother's last wish. Tears pooled in her emerald eyes as she darted back to her home. Her dirty blond hair whipped around in the wind. Her black dress that she wore to the funeral tapped at her knees as she ran. The mansion was in view. She pushed open the door to find the house full of people. They were at the funeral. All of them, never glancing at the girl who pushed past them. Only talking amongst themselves.

"Did you hear she went insane?" A woman whispered. "One day she randomly showed up, pregnant, talking about some world called Wonderland."

The girl continued to push past the masses of people until she reached her room. The comfort of home reached her at this time as she wiped her eyes. She remembered when her mother would tell her about Wonderland as a bedtime story. She would tell her about her daddy too. She reached for the bag that her mother had already prepared for her. It contained many things that her mother said would be essential to the trip. She threw the backpack on and turned to leave, then paused. She ran to her bedside table and dug through the drawer. Within it was her most prized possession. A blue ribbon edged with gold trim and a red heart. It belonged to her mother and it was a gift to her when her mother began to get sick. She remembered the day she received it.

"_Mommy! Let's go out and play~" the girl yelled, entering her mother's room. Alice smirked at the girl._

"_I'm sorry honey but I am to stay in bed. Why don't you go find someone else to play with?"_

"_I only want to play with mommy…" she mumbled. She climbed into the bed with Alice. Her hand unconsciously ran through the girls golden hair._

"_Sweetie, I have something for you." Alice said. The girl's eyes grew wide as her mother pulled on the ribbon within her hair._

"_But mommy, that is your hair tie!"_

"_But I want you to have it. You will look so beautiful with it."_

Her sweet smile was still embedded in the girl's memory. She mentally shook herself to return to the task at hand. It was like a game. Escape the mansion without anybody noticing. That was easy though. None of the adults ever noticed her. The back yard was large. She continued to walk until she reached the edge of the trees. Her mother told her to never enter the forest until the time has come. It was time and now the girl stepped into the trees and wandered into the darkness.

The next objective was complete in her game, to find the large hole within the trees. She sighed to herself. 'What an easy game.' She smiled before jumping into the hole. Wind rushed around her as she fell into the darkness. Everything was black….

~x~x~x~

She awoke in the darkness to find herself cold. She was lying on a stone ground, the chill seeped through her dress. The moon was shining and she smiled to herself. She saw the clock tower. She heard the metal gears moving as she walked toward the door. It was shut, but never locked. She smiled to herself as the door creaked open and she silently slipped up the stairs. She heard voices on the other side of a door. She silently put her ear close to it and listened.

"…my office? Why? Why can't I just work alone?" A voice grumbled. Another man laughed at the others comment.

"It isn't good to always be alone, clockmaker." He said.

"I am not alone. I have these clocks, they are people too." He grumbled. Suddenly the door that the child was leaning on opened and she fell face first into the room. All eyes turned to her as she picked herself up and dusted herself off.

"What are you doing here?" growled the man behind the desk. It was the first voice she had heard. His eyes were like piercing silver daggers as he glared at the girl. His hair was long and blue. Glasses were found to be perched at the tip of his nose. The other man, the one she assumed he was arguing with also had blue hair, but a lot shorter. He had a lizard tattoo on his neck and his yellow eyes watched the girl. The man who answered the door had an eye patch and a grayish purple eye. His hair was silver and longer than the lizard tattoo man's hair but a lot shorter than the 'clockmaker'. A grin had found itself onto the man's face.

"I got a letter for a Mr. Julius Monrey." She squeaked.

"That would be me." The man behind the desk stood. She paused, gawking at the man.

"Mommy said Mr. Monrey was a very kind man. You seem like a giant grump." She said. She took off her bag. She dug through the small pack and found a mound of letters pulled together by a rubber band. Released the mound of letters and began to search for the one she needed. She began to toss the letters around. The man with the eye patch looked at one on the floor and began to pick it up. The girl slapped his hand and hissed at him.

"Mr. Monrey is the first to receive a letter. Mommy's orders." She began to look through the letters before finding the one that read 'Mr. Julius Monrey. Letter the 1st' She tugged it out and ran it to the man behind the desk. His eyebrows furrowed as he took the letter. He slowly opened it and looked at the small writing on the page.

"Dear Julius," He read out loud. "If you are reading this then I, Alice Liddell, am dead." He paused and looked at the girl in surprise. The girl refused to look at the man by looking at her shoes. He then turned his attention to the other blue haired man. He too had a surprised look. Julius continued to read the letter. "The girl you have just met is my daughter, Angel Liddell."

**Please review and tell me what you think~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. I will update again in 3 days**

"Angel Liddell?" Asked the lizard tattoo man. Julius nodded. Angel blushed and turned to remember she still hadn't picked up the rest of the letters. She dug through them to retrieve the next ones that her mom said needed to be opened. Julius continued to read as the other two men listened intently. Angel grew bored and decided to explore until Julius was finished. She took the letters from the floor and shoved them back into her bag. She took the bag and tossed it back onto her back before heading out of the room. The adults were still too busy to notice the girl.

She wandered through the long dark halls. She curiously pushed open a door to find a bed. The room didn't interest her and she almost left until she found something that caught her eye. She darted over to the bed and hugged the cute plush toy. It was a small teddy bear. She hugged it close until she found herself extremely sleepy. She fell asleep in the bed.

~x~x~x~

"W-where did she go?!" the lizard tattoo man asked.

"She went to sleep wherever she is…" Eye patch man mumbled.

"Then let's go find her." Said the lizard tattoo man. "She couldn't have gotten too far." They exited the room and slowly crept up the stairs to find a slightly opened door. They pushed the door open to reveal a sleeping girl in the bed. The lizard tattoo man's face fell.

"T-that's my bed." He muttered. The silver haired man chuckled. As he walked into the room and sat down in a chair next to the bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

"B-but that's my bed…" He mumbled. Julius rolled his eyes before turning and leaving the room.

~x~x~x~

"Well hello there Angel~" said a voice in her dream.

"Nightmare Gottschalk." She greeted without needing to look at him. She knew only Nightmare Gottschalk could enter her dreams. She looked up to find the man with the eye patch. "I have a letter for you but it seems I have misplaced it…" She mumbled.

"It wouldn't be here in the dream world." Nightmare chuckled. He floated casually over her head. "So. You already know everything about Wonderland?" He asked. Angel nodded.

"Hey Mr. Gottschalk-"

"Please, just call me Nightmare, sweetie~" He cooed, taking her hand and smiling. She smiled back.

"Nightmare, why are you called Nightmare? You're not a nightmare at all. I have nightmares, they are cruel and evil. You are wonderful and amazing and I love you." She giggled. Nightmare's eye widened as he turned away to hide his blush.

"Eh, well... Why is your name Angel?" He asked.

"Because I am mommy's little angel~" She cooed. Nightmare grinned.

"Well then, I guess I can be a nightmare when I want to be."

"I don't ever want you to be a nightmare! I want you to stay the way you are because I love who you are now!"

"How can you say you love me when you just met me?" He asked, curiously.

"Mommy loved everybody so I love everybody too. I love you and Gray and Julius and…. Everybody!" she smiled. She tackled Nightmare with a hug. With the force he started coughing up blood. "Oh no! I am sorry Nightmare! I didn't mean to hurt you." She cried.

"N(cough)No I have (cough) always been (cough) like this (cough cough). I-I think it is time you woke up though." He said before coughing more. Angel sighed before closing her eyes.

~x~x~x~

She sat up in the bed, yawning and still holding the bear in her hands. She looked around the room until her eyes met with a pair of yellow ones.

"Mommy didn't say Mr. Ringmarc was a bad man… Why are you glaring at me?"

"You're in my bed." He grumbled.

"Oh… Do you want to sleep? I don't mind if you sleep here with me. Unless you don't like me? You don't like me?! But I love you! Why don't you like me?!" She began to cry. Nightmare suddenly woke up to a crying girl.

"Gray! What did you do?!" He growled. He hugged the crying girl.

"I told her she was in my bed. Then she started freaking out, thinking I hate her." He said, frowning. "I didn't mean to make her cry…"

"There, there little one." Nightmare said wrapping his arms around the child. "Gray didn't mean it like that. He just doesn't like people he doesn't really know in his bed. Maybe you should get to know him and give him a hug." He said, petting her. She looked him in the eye, tears still streaming down her face. She slightly nodded before pulling out of Nightmare's arms and climbed onto the bed. She stood on the bed looking Gray in the eyes and opened her arms. Her eyes were still filled with tears.

"Hug…?" She tentatively asked.

"S… so cute…" He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her tiny torso. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Nightmare chuckled as he stood from the chair. He glanced down at the bed to find two letters. One had his very own name on it. He picked it up and flipped it over.

"Is this the letter you needed to give to me?" he asked.

"Oh! Yeah!" Angel said pushing herself out of Gray's grasp. "And Mr. Ringmarc has one too." She gently picked up the envelope on the bed and held it out to Gray.

"Please, just call me Gray." He smiled and took the letter. He flipped it over in his hands to examine it. It read:

_Gray Ringmarc_

_Letter the 1__st_

He opened it to reveal the piece of parchment. He began to read it.

_Dear Gray,_

_If you are reading this then I, Alice Liddell, am dead. The girl you have just met is my daughter, Angel Liddell._

Gray paused. Well the first part of the letter was exactly like Julius's. He continued reading.

_I know she is probably extremely adorable to you but please don't squeeze her to death with a hug. She is my only daughter. I know you probably have many questions and I am afraid I cannot answer them all at this time. I shall start by saying that I died from an illness that had no cure so it was inevitable in the end. I have sent my daughter to Wonderland because she doesn't belong here in the real world. Since her father is from Wonderland I am afraid that I couldn't let her stay here when she could be with her father. I know that you are not the father but please take good care of my daughter, Gray. I know you always do for Nightmare so I believe I can trust you with her precious life until the time comes. Until the next letter._

_With love,_

_Alice_

He re-read the letter many times over. Father from Wonderland? Who could it be? He glanced at Nightmare who was also looking at him.

"It most certainly isn't me!" He yelled out.

"If it is not you, then who?" Gray mumbled. "Julius?"

"Naw…." Nightmare said. Then he paused and glanced at the small girl. After a moment he jumped for the door. "JULIUS!" Nightmare yelled as he ran through the halls. Gray was right on his heels followed by Angel who was still carrying the small plush doll.

"Julius!" Nightmare yelled as he pushed the door open. "Do you know who Angel's father is?"

**Please review and tell me what you think~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I peresent to you chapter 3.**

"What?" Julius croaked.

"Do you know who Angel's father is?" Nightmare asked again. "Her father is from Wonderland."

"Well it most certainly is not me…" He grumbled before looking back at the clock. "Why don't you ask the girl?"

"Mommy said I cannot tell anybody who my daddy is until I give my daddy his letter." She spoke up. Nightmare sighed in frustration. He really wanted to know.

"But how did you know her father is from Wonderland?" Julius asked, glancing up at the two role holders before him.

"It said so in my letter." Gray said.

"I only knew because Gray was thinking very intently on it. My letter said nothing of the sort." The incubus mumbled.

"Mommy said she had a reason for everything." Angel squeaked. "Mommy said Gray was always the most fatherly. That he is a kind and gentle man until someone would lay a hand on what is precious to him. If that were to happen he would rip them apart bit by bit." She giggled. "Mommy was so funny when she was on her medicine. She said Nightmare would have been the perfect man if he didn't act so childish." Nightmare's face fell.

"H-hey. I resent that." He grumbled angrily.

"But it's true. You do act childish." Gray added.

"Mommy also said she wished she stayed with Julius." Angel mumbled. Julius glanced up at the girl at this remark. "She said Julius was so gentle and kind, unlike many of the other men. But then when she thought about it she decided against it."

"Why is that?" Gray asked.

"Mommy said then I wouldn't exist because Julius doesn't have the balls to get what he wants. Whatever that means…" She mumbled. Nightmare and Gray burst out laughing. Julius's eyebrow twitched in irritation as he looked back down at the clock.

"As if, Julius. Alice could have lived here for 10 years and you still wouldn't have made a move!" Nightmare laughed.

"Get out of my office." He ordered.

"W-what did I do wrong?" Angel asked, tears filling her eyes.

"N-not you. These two blundering idiots." Julius quickly said.

"Mommy said idiot is not a nice name. I thought mommy said Julius was nice. He seems very mean."

"No-I" He facepalmed.

"Hey Angel, sweetie. I think Julius needs a hug." Nightmare whispered. Angel smiled slightly before walking around the desk. Nightmare and Gray snuck out as she stepped up to look at Julius.

"Nightmare said you need a hug. Would you like a hug?" She asked. He sighed slightly before getting down on a knee.

"Sure." He mumbled. She then wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled slightly into her hair. He then pulled away. "Now…" He grumbled. "You didn't get to take much of a nap. Are you still sleepy?" He asked. Angel instinctively yawned and nodded slightly. "Then I will let you have my bed for the time being." He said before gently taking her hand. "I don't need to sleep right now anyway. I have work to complete." He led the girl to his room. The girl dug through her small bag and found the nightdress that her mother had packed for her before she died. She changed into it before jumping into the bed. Julius tucked her in.

"Good night Julius." She mumbled before nodding off to sleep.

~x~x~x~

"J-Julius," the girl said as she entered the small office. The man looked up at the girl. Her eyes were pink and puffy. Tears could be seen streaming down her face. "I-I had a nightmare." She was slightly hiccupping through her tears.

"What happened?" He asked jumping up from his seat to go to the girl. "Wasn't Nightmare there to make the bad dreams go away?"

"H(hiccup)He was there a-at first but he disappeared saying Gray w-was being mean to him…" She frowned and hugged Julius around the waist. "Then I began to have a bad dream and woke up crying…." Julius sighed and pulled away from her so he could get down to her eye level.

"There is nothing to be afraid of." He said. "Now let's get you back to bed." His arms snaked around her and he picked her up carefully. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he carried her. He once again got her into bed and tucked her in.

"Please don't leave me…" She whimpered. He sighed.

"I have work to do."

"Please…."

"But I-"

"Fine." Angel grumbled and wiggled out of the bed. "Maybe Nightmare or Gray will sleep with me."

"Wait…" He mumbled, grabbing her arm to make her stop. "Why do you want to sleep with me so badly?" He asked.

"Because mommy said Julius doesn't take very good care of himself and that he might need help. So I want Julius to sleep with me so I know Julius sleeps."

"Why are women so stubborn…?" He muttered under his breath. "Fine." He grumbled. "I will sleep with you for tonight. Just let me get changed…."

"Yay~" she jumped back into the bed.

~x~x~x~

He reluctantly slid into the bed and under the covers. The small girl pulled herself closer to his body. She curled up next to him and snuggled up against him. She smiled sweetly at the man.

"Thank you Julius." She said. "You are such a kind man, just like mommy said." She then pecked him on the cheek and put her head on his chest, easily drifting off to sleep.

He couldn't fall asleep as fast as she did however. He had many thoughts going through his mind. Who was her father? What will happen as she gets older? Can she get older? Will the 'everybody loves an outsider' rule apply or will she not be considered an outsider? All these questions nobody could answer. This has never happened before in the history of Wonderland.

**Hey everybody, thanks for the reviews. When I find some new reviews for my story it makes me very happy so I write more on it. So the more reviews I get from you guys the more I will be willing to write and the more I might be willing to update sooner.**

**Thank you for being a good audience~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Your reviews made me excited to actually update this story early. With your reviews I have gotten up to Chapter 12~**

**TO STEGO: I MISS YOU SO MUCH!**

What is this?" A voice asked. Julius's eyes flew open as he looked for the owner of the voice.

"Ace…?" he growled. He found the man smiling widely at him.

"I never knew you were like that, Julius." He chuckled, looking at the small girl that was still with Julius's bed. Her eyes fluttered open as Julius tried to push himself away. She frowned.

"Where are you going?" she asked, sleepily.

"It is time for me to wake up. I have slept for far too long." He mumbled before entering the restroom to change out of his pajamas.

"Who are you?" Angel asked, looking at the man standing in the room.

"Me? I'm Ace. The knight of hearts." He grinned, jabbing his thumb toward himself.

"Oh! Mr. Knight! I have a letter for you!" She yelled, jumping up to find her bag. She then pulled out the stack of letters and began scavenging though them to find the one that was for Ace. She smiled as she handed the letter to him. He took the letter and ripped it open. As he read his smile grew wider and wider. When he finished reading he folded it up and gently tucked it into his pocket.

"Angel Liddell, hmm?" He asked, stepping closer to the bed. "You are a very pretty outsider." He cooed, climbing onto the bed.

"Thank you?" She practically asked as he climbed to be over the top of her. He looked directly into her large green eyes.

"Ace! What are you doing?!" Julius yelled.

"Oh. I'm getting a closer look at the outsider~" He cooed. "She is so cute."

"Ace. She is only 8 for goodness sake. Get off of her." He growled angrily.

"So you can sleep with her but I can't do this?" Ace asked while he got off the bed.

"Mr. Knight, I can sleep with you later if you want~" she chimed.

"No you won't." Julius ordered.

"Why not?" Both Angel and Ace said at the same time.

"Ace, you know exactly why you can't."

"Julius just wants you for himself." Ace whispered.

"Aww, Julius you just want me for yourself?" Angel asked. Julius deadpanned.

"No… th-that's not it at all."

"Aww. It's okay Julius. I love you too~" she chimed before jumping out of the bed.

"Do you love me?" Ace asked.

"Of course! I love everybody~"

"Hey Angel. Want to go camping with me?" He asked. He raised his eyebrow slightly.

"YES! I have never gone camping before! I would love to."

"No you won't." Julius said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I forbid it."

"You can't forbid me to do anything." Angel shot back. Her nose shot up into the air. "You're not my father."

"Thank God I'm not…." He grumbled. "But since he is not here I will be taking care of you."

"I don't need to be taken care of." She grumbled.

"You heard the girl. Now we are going camping. Later Julius!" Ace yelled as he threw the girl over his shoulder and turned to exit the door. Angel was giggling at this point.

"Wait. I'm coming too. Even if you don't need taken care of Ace sure does."

"Awww. Come on Julius. I don't need you to watch me."

~x~x~x~

"And this is why he needs me to watch him…." Julius deadpanned. Ace had gotten them lost in a matter of minutes.

"But getting lost is the best part of camping." Ace laughed.

"But you don't need to get lost to go camping!" He yelled. Angel watched as the two argued back and forth. After several hours of walking and arguing she started feeling really tired.

"Can you two stop fighting already? I'm tired…." The girl finally spoke up.

"Who said that?" Ace asked, turning to look at the girl.

"You idiot. How could you forget Angel?" Julius growled angrily.

"But she is so small and cute~" He chuckled.

"I'm not small!" She yelled. "I'm a big girl!"

"Sure you are-" Ace mumbled.

"I will show you!" Angel grumbled before darting off into the dark forest alone.

"Angel! Wait!" Julius called out. "Damn it Ace! You idiot!" Angel ran and ran. She was a big girl. She could look after herself, right? WRONG!

"Roar!"

"Wah!" She fell backward as a large bear popped out of the bushes. Tears began to stream from her eyes as the bear growled angrily at the girl. It bared its sharp pointy teeth at her. It stood tall on its back legs, ready to strike with its large front paws.

_Snap!_

Angel heard. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

_Snap!_

She heard again. The bear began to cower and turn. It ran out of sight. The crying girl sat, bewildered as to why the bear had ran away in such fear.

"You know, Little Miss," said a cool voice from behind her. "That this forest is very dangerous to little girls like you."

"I-I am not a-a little g-girl." She sniffled as she stood to look at her savior. He had red hair and an eye patch. His clothes consisted mostly of red and black.

"Oh, of course you're not." He smiled sweetly. "But even still, this forest is dangerous. You should be more careful."

"Angel!" She heard someone yell from a distance.

"Julius!" She cried out. She ran toward the sound of his voice. He popped out of the bushes as she wrapped her arm around his waist and buried her face into his clothes.

"Joker…" He greeted when he saw the redhead before him.

"Oh. So this little one is yours?" He snidely asked, grinning.

"She is my responsibility for now, yes." He answered, nodding.

"Hm. She had almost gotten eaten by a bear. If not for me she would probably be dead."

"What is it you want, fool?"

"Oh, I just wish to know more about this cute girl." He cooed.

"It is none of your concern, Joker."

"Joker…?" Angel asked, tentatively.

"Why yes, my name is Joker." The man said.

"I-I have a letter for you." Angel said as she pulled herself away from Julius and tugged off her bag. She sifted through the sack. "T-there is two Jokers?" She asked.

"This is the one." Julius said taking out the letter that had the name Joker White on it. "This contains the information you seek." He said before holding it out for the other man. He smiled before taking the letter. "Come on Angel. Ace has set up camp. He is waiting." He said, taking the girl's hand and pulling her back in the direction in which he came.

**Thanks for reading~ leave a review of thoughts and possible concerns. Maybe an idea or two? im open to suggestions**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beware Ace the next few chapters. Because i dont like Ace to start i made him a creepy pedo and crap (Just wait until her father finds out :o. I guess i should be saying just wait until you find out who her father is. There should be a hint coming in next chapter maybe? Idk. Anyway Joker disappears for awhile. Im on chapter 15 and Joker only appears once but i will have several chapters of her just hanging with them soon. I promise this!**

"Ace. Get out here and apologize to Angel." Julius said as he walked closer to the tent.

"Who?" Ace asked, his head popped out of the tent entrance. "Oh. The one pretty girl." Julius facepalmed.

"So where is everybody going to sleep?" Angel asked, looking into the tent. There were only 2 sleeping bags.

"You can either sleep with me or Julius." Ace said. "But you said you would sleep with me~"

"And I said she most definitely would not!" Julius grumbled, stepping into the tent.

"Awww. Come on Julius. What could happen?" The innocent girl asked. If she only knew.

"Yes Julius. What could happen?" Ace repeated, eyeing the girl.

"Fine. Do whatever." He grumbled. He didn't want to hurt Angel's feelings by telling her no again. He climbed into his sleeping bag and rolled over onto his side. Everything was quiet. He peeked back over his shoulder to find Ace with a large grin on his face and Angel curled up against his body. He felt a slight pain in his chest, but he shook the feeling away and turned back to trying to sleep. His eyelids started to feel very heavy when he heard Angel speak.

"A-Ace. What are you doing?" a brief pause. "W-where is your hand going? A-ACE! Stop! I-it hurts!" She cried. Julius flipped over and yanked the girl out of the other man's grasp. The girl hugged the man close, nearly crying into his chest. He then smacked Ace upside the head, growling at him.

"You stupid idiot!" he grumbled before returning to his own sleeping bag with the girl. Her tears slowly stopped flowing as she curled herself against his body. He brushed his hand through her hair as her breathing returned to normal and the gentle sounds of sleep overtook her. Soon he too was fast asleep, gripping her close to him so Ace couldn't do anything to her anymore.

~x~x~x~

"Nightmare" She breathed as she entered the dream world. He smiled sweetly.

"Hey there, sweetie. How was your day?" He asked calmly. He looked over her thoughts of the day before she spoke.

"I met some new people today." She said. "Joker was really nice but Ace…." She trailed off remembering everything Ace had done. Nightmare's eye widened in shock and anger. Suddenly the world around her began to turn red. The clouds swirled around them and an ominous thunder could be heard within the distance. "N-Nightmare?! W-what's wrong?" She asked. She was starting to get scared. Is this the nightmare side of him?

"What?" He asked, snapping out of his fit of anger. He looked at her thoughts once more. She was scared and he was the reason. "I-I-I'm s-sorry…." He muttered under his breath. "How about I make it up to you with a nice dream?" She cautiously nodded her head. "Is there anything in particular that you want to try?" He asked. She shook her head. "Hmm…." He paused for a moment before the scenery behind him began to change. The sounds of a calm ocean could be heard and Angel found herself sitting upon a large sea turtle. She felt the cool water brush up against her toes. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at Nightmare. He smiled sweetly, floating by her head. "What do you think?" His calm voice echoed.

"I-it's amazing…." The child mumbled.

"That's great." Nightmare chuckled before landing gracefully on another turtle that just so happened to surface. He diligently sat down on the flat shell. Angel looked over the edge of the turtle to look down into the large sea. Suddenly a fish jumped out of the water and she watched in awe as the beautiful fish glided through the air and then landed back into the water. These strange yet beautiful fish had fins in which it could use to fly, like wings. More fish began to jump from the cool liquid and Nightmare watched Angel's face as she watched, fascinated by the scenery that he was providing. A painfull expression suddenly overtook his happy one. Someone was trying to wake Angel up, take her away from him. He sighed loudly.

"I am afraid it is time for you to wake up…." He said, sadly.

"What? Why? I have been having so much fun with you though!" She cried.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer those questions, but we can have more fun the next time I see you in your dreams." He smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Promise?" She asked as she started to fade away into the darkness.

"I promise."

~x~x~x~

"Hmmm….?" Angel groaned as she began to wake up. She was no longer at Julius's side. Now she was lying under Ace, his head resting on her chest and his hand clasped over her mouth so she couldn't scream and wake up Julius again. He smiled wickedly as he heard her heart beat speed up. It was turning him on. He felt her tongue rub against his hand in an attempt to make him let go. The opposite was the case however when a low moan sound came from his throat. The girl found that the licking wasn't working so she bit down on his flesh.

"Ahhh-mmmmmm" He moaned. "Bite me harder~" he moaned quietly. Angel, finding that her attempts to get him off didn't work began to flail under his weight. She kicked her legs roughly until she was finally able to hit him. He squeezed his eyes shut and screamed. He rolled off the girl clutching his crotch. Julius abruptly sat up.

"Ace?! What the hell did you do-! This… time…?" he looked to see Ace holding his crotch and Angel had crawled over to the clockmaker, hugging him around the neck. Suddenly everything clicked and he patted the girl on the head, proudly. "As soon as you can move again, Ace, we are walking to the castle. So be ready." He wrapped his arms around the girl and carried her out of the tent. He gently placed her on the ground and got down to her eye level. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked, calmly. The girl shook her head no. "What exactly did he do this time?"

"H-he used me as a pillow by laying his head on my chest a-and he covered my mouth with his hand." She mumbled. He hugged her again.

"It's okay now. He won't touch you as long as I'm around." Julius whispered in her ear.

"I love you Julius….." she mumbled into his jacket.

**Aw. Too cute, yes? Well... I just cant help it. I cant do anything too horrible to Nightmare-sama. Julius is fun to play with but Nightmare-sama... I can only play with him by making him do paperwork and go to the hospital (maybe) ha ha ha. Well then. Please review your thoughts~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm bored so here is the next chapter. Ace will appear one more time NEXT CHAPTER so be ready. And for those of you who dont like Ace this way... im sorry. Its just how i see him. Im stuck on writing chapter 15 but hopefully at chapter 17 i will be able to take her to the circus... hmm. Enough talking of the future. That will come in several days.**

"We finally made it…." Julius grumbled as they reached the entrance to the castle. Ace cautiously stalked into the large doors and disappeared. Julius got down on his knee to talk to the small child. "Now Angel. I cannot come with you now. I must get back to work at the clock tower."

"B-but Julius-" She began to whine.

"No buts. Gray will be by to pick you up and bring you back to the clock tower so do not leave unless you are with a role-…. Well…. Vivaldi or Pe-….. Vivaldi. Do not leave the castle without Vivaldi until Gray comes to get you. Do you understand?" He asked. She nodded slowly. "Good." He muttered, giving her a hug and standing up. "Please try to stay away from Ace." He said before turning to leave.

"Bye Julius." The girl said before the man disappeared back into the maze. She sighed before turning to look at the large doors. She hesitantly pushed it open and walked in, incidentally bumping into a man.

"Watch where you are going you pathetic little germ." The man spat. He glared at the girl with deep red eyes. His ear twitched in irritation. Angel couldn't help but focus on the soft looking ears at the top of the man's head.

"A-are you Elliot?" The girl asked curiously. "Momma always said Elliot had cute ears." The man's ear twitched in anger. Suddenly he pulled his gun.

"How could anybody confuse me with that man?!" Peter growled, pointing the gun right at the girl. She whimpered.

"A-are you Peter White then…?" she asked. The man lowered his gun ever so slightly.

"What's it to ya?" He grumbled.

"I-I have a letter for you…." She mumbled. She reached for her bag, shaking in fear. She pulled out the letter and handed it to the man. He swiped it out of her hands and carefully opened it. The letter carrier quickly darted away, leaving the man alone to read the letter. As he read his facial expressions lightened until he looked up to look for the girl, but she was long gone.

"Alice…." he muttered under his breath.

~x~x~x~

"There you are." Ace grumbled as Angel entered the throne room. She dodged as Ace fell forward, attempting to grab her.

"Leave me alone or Julius is going to hurt you!" She cried, running away.

"Who are you?" A female's voice echoed through the large room.

"I-I am-"

"A-Angel!" Peter yelled, running into the room. "I-I am so sorry about before! Please forgive me!" Peter yelled.

"Get away from me!" she cried running toward the woman sitting at the throne. She slid behind the chair as the rabbit man stood with his mouth hanging open.

"What did I do wrong?" He whined.

"Y-you pointed your gun at me…." The girl mumbled, tears began to fill her eyes. "You called me a germ."

"I-I didn't mean it! Please. Forgive me!"

"Who are you?" The purple haired woman asked turning to the poor girl. "We have only witnessed one other person make Peter act this way."

"My name is Angel Liddell and everything will be answered in your letter if you let me to get it out of my bag." Angel said. "Queen Vivaldi, I am guessing."

"That is us, yes." The woman replied. The girl swung the bag off her back and retrieved a letter. She then handed the letter to the woman. Vivaldi opened the letter. As she read her eyes widened and a slight smile played on her red lips. She folded the paper back up when she was done reading it and tucked it into her dress. "Angel, my dear. Why don't you have some tea with us?" the woman asked, smirking.

"Can I come?" Peter asked, nervously.

"No. This will be a female only party. You are not invited." The queen scoffed. Peter's ears folded down in sorrow. "Come little one~" the woman said talking the hand of the child and leading her out of the throne room.

~x~x~x~

After their tea party, Vivaldi learned that Angel only had one dress and a night dress. She insisted on taking the young girl out clothes shopping. The child didn't disagree, if anything she was overjoyed. She was tired of wearing the same little black dress that she had worn at her mother's funeral. The shop they entered had many different types of children's clothing. The older woman cooed over the cute clothes that she was picking out for Angel. When she felt she had a sufficient amount of dresses for the girl she shooed her into the dressing room. After many dresses Vivaldi bought all the ones that made the girl look simply adorable and ordered one of the following guards to carry the bags. Angel was wearing a new purple dress.

"Kitty!" the girl yelled when she saw a pink haired man walk by. She pulled her hand out of Vivaldi's and ran toward the man with cat ears and tail. She hugged the man's leg.

"Wha-?!" the man yelled out.

"Kitty kitty~" the girl cooed. Vivaldi quickly appeared.

"A feline~" she cried hugging the man.

"Gahhhh!" the man yelled, trying to push the woman off of him. "Help me!"

"We have something for you, cat~" the woman said, pushing away to dig through her purse. She then pulled out a round tin and placed it in his hands.

"C-cat food?" he deadpanned.

"Yep~ and there is plenty more where that came from" She smiled.

"I-ah- I'm good." The man nervously chuckled. "So…." he glanced down at the girl still clinging to him. "Who is this?"

"I am Angel! And you are Boris Airay!" the girl said. "And I have a letter for you." She reached for the strap of her bag and flung it around and began to dig through it. She pulled the letter and handed it to the man. The man looked at the letter before taking it. The girl resumed hugging his leg as he read. A wide smile broke out onto his face. He folded the letter and put it back in the envelope.

"Alice's kid, eh?" he smiled mischievously "And an outsider too…. How would you like to come to the amusement park with me?" Her eyes grew wide.

"Amusement park?" Boris nodded. "I-I….. I can't…." She mumbled releasing his leg and returning to Vivaldi's side.

"What? Why not?" Boris frowned.

"I must stay at the castle until Gray comes to pick me up. I don't want to worry him."

"So you're staying at the clock tower?" He cocked his head.

"Well for the night I'm staying with Vivaldi but other than that I'm staying with Julius."

"So when your back at the tower would you go to the amusement park with me?" He asked.

"Of course." The girl giggled.

"Then I guess I will see ya soon Angel." He turned and left. The girl began to pout as she watched the man leave.

"Come on, Angel." Vivaldi said. "I feel it might become night soon." The girl turned and took Vivaldi's hand and walked with her back to the castle.

~x~x~x~

"You look so adorable~" Vivaldi cooed as Angel entered the room in her new night gown. She climbed into the stuffed animal infested bed and picked one out to cuddle. She smiled at Vivaldi.

"Thank you for being such a great big sister to me." She giggled. She hugged up beside Vivaldi and closed her eyes, ready for sleep.

"Hmm… I'm more than just a big sister…." Vivaldi mumbled into the girl's hair. Angel was already fast asleep.

**Hmm... Hope you liked that chapter or atleast semi liked it. I like the next one better. OH i need help. About the circus. What group should she go with? The heart castle people? Clock tower? Amusement park? Or Hatters? If she goes with the hatters im afraid i would have to postpone the circus farther... PLEASE VOTE. HELP IS MUCH APPRECIATED! and ideas wouldnt be bad either.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank You reviewers. My mind is finally made up and I will hopefully be able to get several chapters done over the weekend. Hmm... Im posting early because I had some people ask me to update early. I HAVE CHAPTERS DONE. I am almost done with chapter 16. The reason i dont update on the spot is... 1 to build suspence for you. 2 to give me time to type another chapter (it can take me days to write a chapter if im stuck) 3 i like the feeling of getting begged for more. Its actually a really nice feeling that makes me happy AND it takes away writers block.**

"Please forgive me!" Peter begged on his knees.

"No. You're a meany pervert!" Angel yelled.

"I am not a pervert!" he cried.

"How do you know what pervert means?" Ace asked, curious.

"I don't. Mommy always said Peter was a pervert and mommy is always right."

"I am not a pervert…." Peter mumbled. "Just because I kidnapped her to come to this world doesn't mean I am a pervert."

"Peter is the definition of pervert." Ace chuckled.

"If anybody is the definition of pervert it is you." Peter growled, pulling his gun.

"Oh Peter. Your comment hurts me right here." Ace chuckled, pointing to the center of his chest.

"You don't have a heart to feel anything with." Peter grumbled, firing his gun. Ace quickly pulled his sword and deflected the bullet. Angel began to panic. Peter started rapidly firing at the knight. The skilled man was able to easily dodge and deflect the onslaught of bullets. Peter's gun would run out and he would quickly throw it away and pull another gun out of thin air to continue firing upon the other man. One of the deflected bullets ricocheted back and whizzed past Angel's head, narrowly missing her.

"Kyaa!" She screamed before turning and running, disappearing through the maze.

"Angel!" Peter cried out while shooting another bullet at the knight. "Look what you did!" he grumbled.

"Me? You were the one that attacked me!" Ace yelled. He was still grinning widely.

"Well if you didn't deflect the first bullet then you would be dead and we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!" Ace swung his blade at Peter who was narrowly able to dodge. Ace then took this as a chance and disappeared into the maze. Peter sighed angrily "Angel!" he called out, turning to look for the small girl.

~x~x~x~

Angel kept running. Julius told her to stay away from Ace in the first place so she wasn't doing anything against his rules. She was just playing in the maze. Yes, that was it. She was now playing in the maze. Until an arm gripped her around the torso and pulled her over their shoulder.

"Now what am I ever going to do with you~" the man chimed.

"A-Ace! P-put me down! Let me go! Wah!" she cried.

"But I just caught you. Why would I ever let you go now?" He asked calmly, still walking through the maze.

"Leave me alone!" She whined.

"But I want some alone time with the outsider." He whispered. He abruptly put her down and forced her against the hedge. He held her hands against the greenery and smiled. He got down on his knees and pressed his body against her small one so she couldn't kick or squirm. He smiled greedily. "This is my time with the outsider." He whispered in her ear. He brushed his lips along her neck. She screamed. She felt his lips curl up in a smile as she did so. "Scream all you want~" he chimed.

"L-let me go" she whimpered. One of his hands released her arm. He pulled up her dress and was about to touch her when a voice came from behind him.

"Release the girl." The low voice grumbled from behind him. The girl opened her eyes and saw Gray standing there with his knives pulled, one was pressed up against Ace's back so he knew he wasn't messing around.

"Why does everybody ruin my time with the outsider?" Ace asked, spinning around and pulling his sword out. Gray got into a fighting stance and glared at the man. Angel whimpered quietly.

"She is only 8!" he roared, swinging his fist at Ace. The knife he held made a small scratch on his cheek as he pulled away. He smiled.

"But she is an outsider and I have needs." He chuckled, swinging his sword at Gray. Gray was easily able to dodge his attack with his speed.

"You are a sick pervert." Gray growled before taking another swing at Ace. Ace was able to deflect the attack but was unable to stop the other knife from swinging forward and catching his chest. He stumbled backward, grinning widely at the angry man.

"Gray!" the girl cried out, jumping at her savior. She clung to his waist and buried her face into his clothes. He put his knives back and pulled the girl closer to him. He glared at Ace as he petted her head.

"Did he hurt you at all?" He asked her, not once removing his eyes from the man.

"N-No but I-I want to go h-home…" She cried, squeezing Gray tighter. He pulled away and got down on his knee to pick the girl up. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his neck. He shot Ace one last glance before turning to leave the maze.

~x~x~x~

"He didn't hurt you, right?" Gray asked as they stood outside the maze. He was looking her over for any scratches or bruises.

"I am not hurt…." She murmured.

"Are you sure?" He looked at her reluctantly.

"Yes." He hugged her.

"I'm sorry I was late."

"I wasn't told when you would be here so you weren't late to me." She smiled slightly at him.

"But if I would have been there earlier none of that would have happened." He frowned.

"Gray, it doesn't matter. You came for me and that's the good thing." She giggled. "I love you. You are a good man for it. Now can we please go home? I'm hungry."

"Okay. Let's get you home and fix you something to eat." He smiled slightly before taking her hand and walking off in the direction of the clock tower.

~x~x~x~

"G-Gray, what is this?" Angel asked, looking at the purple slop inside the bowl in front of her.

"Porridge~" he said before disappearing back into the kitchen to fetch a bowl for himself. Then Nightmare stalked into the dining room.

"Hey there sweetie~ What's up?" He asked.

"I was hungry and Gray made me this-" Nightmare gulped heavily.

"Lord Nightmare, is that you?" Gray asked poking his head around the corner. "You're just in time for some-"

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" he yelled before running out of the room. Angel blinked blankly at him. Gray sighed as he placed his own bowl down at his spot. He watched Angel eagerly, waiting for her to take a bite of the 'porridge'. Slowly she picked up her spoon and scooped up a small bite of the purple mess. She hesitantly brought it to her mouth and ate the mushy purple stuff.

"Angel?" She heard as the world around her began to spin and go black.

**Okai. No more Ace for several Chapters~ but poor Peter didnt really have a chance. Should i have her forgive him? WARNING! Gray cuteness NEXT CHAPTER! Chapter after that NIGHTMARE CUTENESS! BEWARE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Its a Gray chapter! Deal with it.**

"Angel?" Gray's voice echoed once more.

"Hmmm?" She hummed. Her eyes fluttered open. She was no longer in the dining room but a bed room. There was a moist towel lying on her forehead.

"You're awake! Oh thank god. Julius might have killed me if he found out I-…." He trailed off. He smiled at her. "I'm just so glad you're okay." She sighed before sitting up. "Wait. Be careful. I don't want you getting sick again." He said, gently pushing the girl back down.

'That must have been the reason Nightmare ran away screaming. That porridge was horrible….' She thought to herself.

"I'm fine now Gray. Can I please get up and play?" She asked.

"I… I don't know…." He mumbled, unsure of what to do.

"I'm fine, really. I just want to go out and do something."

"How about you go to an art gallery with me?" Gray asked.

"What's an art gallery?" Angel asked curiously.

"An art gallery is a place filled with art and paintings but this one is very special." He smiled sweetly at the girl. "The paintings are all of animals."

"Oh! I love animals!" the girl yelled.

"And that isn't the best part. The paintings come to life." Gray chuckled. He watched as the girl's eyes widened as she tried to grasp the concept.

"So it's like a zoo, and the picture frames are their cages?"

"Yes, if you want to think of it that way. But the animals can leave their cages at any time."

"Wow… but isn't that dangerous?" She asked.

"You might think so but I have gone many times before with no problem." He smiled. "But do you really think I would take you someplace that was dangerous?" She paused and thought for a second. After a few brief moments of silence she giggled and shook her head.

"Gray would never put me in danger. Now let's go!" She cried, jumping out of bed. She took his sleeve and began to yank at it. He chuckled under his breath.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming."

~x~x~x~

Angel watched in awe as an antelope jumped over her head. The sea turtles floated gracefully through the air before re-entering their small painting. It reminded the small girl of her time in the dream world with Nightmare.

"Wow…." She breathed. Gray stood beside her, smiling. The look on her face made him happy. Such wonder and amazement within her eyes.

"D-do you like it?" Gray asked, tentatively.

"Like it? Gray I love it! It's so cool! Thank you for bringing me here!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiled slightly and patted her head. Then the itch started. His smile disappeared and his face grew pale. Angel felt as his muscles tensed up.

"Gray? Is something wrong?" She asked. He shook his head.

"N-no. Nothing is w-wrong. Why would you think that?" He forced out a chuckle.

"Gray. You look sick. Should we leave?" She asked. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm fine. J-just go play." He ordered. Angel glanced at him one last time before running off into the gallery. "Don't run!" He called out to her before she disappeared. He sighed as he felt the itch get worse. His hand shot up to his neck. This was an uncomfortable time for him. His lizard tattoo was also enchanted by the magic within the building. It too wanted to come to life. The small black tattoo squirmed under his touch. He didn't like how it would always do it when he came here. He groaned at the feeling as the little lizard pulled away from his skin. The small lizard then jumped off his body and landed on the ground. He jumped at it, attempting to catch it but it slipped through his fingers and disappeared. He cussed under his breath. Where did that little lizard go now?

"Oh. Hello there." He heard Angel's voice say from the next room. "Aren't you a cute little thing~" She chimed. Gray ran into the room to find her holding his tattoo. "You remind me of Gray…. I don't know why but you just do." The girl mumbled.

"Angel…?"

"Oh! Gray, check out this cute little lizard I found! It came right up to me~" She glanced up at Gray and stared at him. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Gray, where is your tattoo?" She asked. He glanced at the small lizard before slightly smiling.

"I… uh…." He was at a loss for words.

"OH! This cute thing is Gray's tattoo? It's so cute~" She chimed. Gray let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't freaked out about it. Then the lizard did the unexpected. It began to climb up her arm and into her sleeve. She began to giggle uncontrollably and squirm. Gray's mouth fell open.

"S-stop! Ha ha! T-that tickles!" She giggled.

"Stop squirming so much!" Gray yelled as he reached out to grab her. She squirmed under his touch.

"G-Gray. M-make it HAHA s-stop!"

"I can't if you squirming like that." He said. Then the lizard crawled up her neck. Gray was able to grab the little tattoo. It took Angel several moments to quit laughing.

"T-thank you, Gray." She mumbled, blushing.

"No problem." He paused. "Hey, you hungry? They have a really nice café here in the gallery." Her eyes lit up.

"YEAH! I'm starving!" He chuckled slightly at her enthusiasm.

~x~x~x~

"I had fun today Gray~" Angel laughed as they finished walking through the art gallery. "What was your favorite animal?"

"Hmm…. The swans…." He mumbled, remembering the time he nursed back to health a swan with Alice. He slightly smiled at the memory. "What about you?"

"Hmm… I don't think I have a favorite. I love all animals! Even your lizard~" she chimed, happily. He, too, chuckled at this. She yawned.

"Tired?" He asked. She nodded slightly. "then let's get you home."

**Whatchya think? Did I make it too cute? I'm sorry if I did... **


	9. Chapter 9

**So I didn't really get any reviews last chapter so I guess nobody likes Gray so... Here is the Nightmare chapter.**

"So what do you want to do tonight, Angel?" Nightmare's smooth voice cooed as she entered the dream realm.

"I-I don't know. What do you want to do?" She asked, smiling at the man who was floating before her.

"Well I-" He paused and looked in a direction. Anger filled his eye as Joker walked out of the darkness. "Joker!" He roared. "What are you doing in my realm?" He asked through his teeth.

"Oh. I am just here to ask if this pretty little lady would like to come to the circus some time." He glanced at Angel who smiled widely.

"The circus?" she asked. Joker nodded and smiled widely.

"She is sleeping right now. How about you ask her later when she isn't asleep?" Nightmare growled in anger. "Or else we might have a repeat of the last time you came into my realm." Joker slightly grimaced at the memory of it and turned to leave.

"Angel. You are invited to come any time you want." He said before entering the darkness. "I await your arrival." His voice echoed through the dream for several moments. Nightmare sighed, relieved that Angel wasn't taken from him. This was his only time with the girl, for when he was awake Gray was after him to do his work.

"So Angel. Is there anything you want to do?" He asked.

"I want to go to the circus!" She laughed. Nightmare grimaced.

"That place can be very dangerous…" then he paused. "But…. I can take you to the circus in your dreams." He said, smiling. The world around them began to shift and change around them. Soon Nightmare was sitting snuggly beside Angel who was also sitting next to Julius. She looked confused at Nightmare.

"Why are they here?" She asked. Gray was also sitting on the other side of Nightmare.

"Well… This is a memory of when I went to the circus with your mother." He smiled slightly. That was one of the only times he got to spend time with Alice outside one of her dreams. He sighed, but this day was also the reason she started to pull away from the clock tower and head toward the mafia. In the middle of the circus performance Julius started arguing with Gray, just like before. Angel frowned and looked at Nightmare. "This happened last time." He muttered. "And after this your mother didn't want to go to the circus with us anymore…." His voice trailed off. No, she stopped going with them. She started going with the hatter family and eventually she moved out of the clock tower to be with the hatters. Nightmare felt the sadness overtake him again. Angel began to whimper as the circus around them turned gray and began to melt. Nightmare snapped out of his stupor and hugged the girl. "I'm sorry…." He muttered. "Just… your mother leaving us made me very sad and…."

"I will never leave you Nightmare." She threw him a small smile as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I…. I think it is time for you to wake up now…." He muttered.

"Awww…. But why?" She asked. "I want to stay here with Nightmare."

"I wish you could stay here too but… It is time to wake up." He smiled slightly.

"Okay…." She sighed as the world around her began to turn black.

~x~x~x~

"Nightmare~" Angel chimed from behind the man. He was sitting behind his desk that was stacked with papers that he had to get done.

"What do you want, Angel?" He grumbled while signing yet another paper before moving on to the next.

"Can't you read minds?" she asked, curious.

"I can but right now I am too tired to even attempt to read your childish mind."

"Me? Childish? Mommy always said you were the childish one! Said you refused to go to the doctor and take your medicine. I am old enough to go and brave enough to even get a shot." Nightmare's mouth hung open. He had nothing to snap back at her because it was all probably true and he was afraid to get shots. He closed his mouth as he signed the next paper. The two stayed in silence for a brief period. "Can I go to the circus?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"No." Nightmare said, looking over the next paper in the stack.

"Why not?" She asked. Nightmare dropped his pen and turned to the girl.

"Because I said." He replied, crossing his arms.

"But I want to go."

"And I said no."

"I don't have to listen to you!" She yelled.

"Yes you do." He said, calmly.

"No I don't! I am a big girl! I can do whatever I want!" she fumed before turning to the door. Nightmare caught her hand before she could touch the doorknob.

"Don't walk away from me. You are to stay in this room." Nightmare said, bluntly.

"But…."

"No buts. Go sit." He ordered.

"But it's so boring in here." She whined.

"When I am done we can do something fun."

"But that will take forever…." She mumbled.

"Just come back and sit down, please?" he asked. She sighed reluctantly and looked around the room. There were no chairs to sit in other than Nightmare's but he needed that one. She crossed her arms. He smiled sweetly. "How about you sit on my lap?" he asked.

"Uhh…. O-okay…." She mumbled. He went and sat down in his chair and pulled the girl up into his lap. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, digging his face into her golden locks. His other arm was free to work on the papers in which he needed to finish.

~x~x~x~

Gray entered his boss's room to check up on the incubus. He had hoped his boss would have gotten at least some of the papers done before running away and complaining that he was trying to kill him with paperwork. The man however found a completely different story. The stack of finished papers was considerably larger than he had anticipated.

"Lord Nightmare?" He asked. The only response he got was a shushing sound. He stepped closer to find Nightmare sitting at his desk with one arm around a sleeping Angel and the other diligently working on his paperwork. His mouth fell open, unable to understand the scene before him.

"How about you stop gawking and start removing these finished papers from my desk." Nightmare said, quietly. Gray snapped out of his state of stupor and looked at the large stack of completed papers. For once this would take two trips to deliver. He smiled widely before taking the first half of the pile away.

**Did you guys atleast like this chapter then? if you didnt like Gray do you like Nightmare? or should i give up on chapters like these?**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY! chapter 10! Okai. Enjoy~**

"Is it time to do something fun yet…?" Angel mumbled drowsily, rubbing her eyes in the process. Nightmare glanced at Gray. Gray nodded his head and Nightmare smiled.

"Sure sweetie. What do you want to do?" He asked, putting his pen down.

"Let's go to the….. Amusement park….." She muttered almost falling asleep. Nightmare sighed in relief. He thought she would want to go to the circus. He would happily take her to the amusement park.

"Then you will have to wake up." He chuckled into her ear.

"5 more minutes…" she mumbled. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. She instantly fell asleep again. Nightmare chuckled and looked at Gray.

"Go ask Julius if he wants to go with us." He quietly ordered. Gray nodded his head and quickly left the room.

"Julius?" Gray asked, pushing open the clockmakers door. The man behind his desk only grunted in response. "Angel wants to go to the amusement park? Are you going to come too or-?"

"I have work to be done." He grumbled. "I would rather sleep than go to that mess."

"When was the last time you slept?" Gray asked, noticing the bags under his eyes.

"Irrelevant." He muttered.

"Even though I don't care about your health I'm sure Angel would hate if you got sick."

"Look, I have too much work to do. Just-"

"Nightmare got most of his work done." Gray interrupted. Julius couldn't help but look at Gray.

"What?" He croaked. Nightmare never got his work done.

"I know but he is actually almost caught up. I don't know how to explain it but…. I don't know! It's a phenomenon! And I didn't have to badger him about anything! He just ended up doing it!"

"I don't believe you" Julius said, standing up.

"Come look for yourself! Even if he isn't still there working you can see how clean his desk actually is." Gray darted out of the room followed by a skeptical Julius.

"It's time to get up. I can't feel my legs." They heard Nightmare say.

"Do I have to…?" A sleepy Angel replied.

"Well if you want to go to the amusement park then you must get up right now." Her eyes popped open and she pushed off Nightmare quickly and nearly fell over. Nightmare chuckled at the girl. He noticed the presence of Julius and Gray. "So did Julius decide to go with us?"

"Of course not." Julius mumbled. Nightmare's smile disappeared.

"That's not nice. I did finish most of my work. Now I want to go play with Angel." He grumbled, standing up. "Now go back to your little clocks so I can play with Angel. I deserve it."

"Whatever…" he grumbled before turning to leave the room.

"Are you ready to go?" Gray asked, looking at Angel. She pulled on her backpack and nodded.

~x~x~x~

"What is that?" she asked, wide eyes, looking straight at the large rollercoaster. Nightmare went pale.

"T-that is a rollercoaster." He gulped. "N-now how about we g-go ride the-"

"I wanna ride that!" she yelled dragging Nightmare behind her by the arm.

"N-n-now Angel! Let's not be hasty."

"Come on, Lord Nightmare. That isn't even the worst coaster in the park. Just let her ride that one." Gray chuckled. Nightmare gulped and reluctantly followed the girl.

~x~x~x~

There was blood everywhere. Angel was screaming at the top of her lungs and Gray had begun to panic. During the ride there was a quick jerk that set Nightmare off into one of his coughing fits. He couldn't help it; his condition wasn't getting better because he refused to take his medicine. Gray couldn't do anything to help because he was sitting in the seat behind the two and Angel was sitting next to Nightmare frozen with fear. When the ride was over the girl jumped from the car and ran to hug the closest person. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Hey, hey-!" the person yelled before turning to look at the girl. "Oh! It's Angel!" Her eyes popped open.

"Boris!" She yelled squeezing the man tighter.

"What's up?" He asked casually, patting the girl on the head.

"Errmm…." She turned to look back at the bloody mess as Nightmare was being pulled out of the car and put on a stretcher. Gray was being told to clean up the mess. Boris chuckled.

"You brought those two along? They aren't any fun here at the park." He chuckled. "How about you hang out with me for the day?"

"Sure!" she yelled. She started jumping up and down happily.

"Let's go!" Boris yelled, picking up the girl and placing her on his shoulders. She giggled with delight.

~x~x~x~

"Uggghhh….. A-Angel?!" Nightmare called out, opening his eye. A man stood before him chuckling.

"Ha ha. Must have lost more blood then I thought, Mr. Gottschalk. Seeing angels now are we?" the man asked.

"N-no. Just someone I know." He muttered, sitting up. "Where is Gray?"

"The lizard? He went off to look for someone I think…." The man said, scratching his chin. Nightmare groaned, falling back into the bed. "What?"

"Gray is looking for Angel…" Nightmare grumbled.

"You lost an angel?" he asked.

"No. Angel is a girl about this tall, blond hair, green eyes."

"Sounds like an angel to me~" The man chimed. "I will help look for her. She shouldn't be that hard to find if she has eyes." He then turned to leave. Great, now Nightmare won't have his time with her like he deserved.

~x~x~x~

"I feel like I'm forgetting something…." Angel muttered to herself.

"Nonsense!" the cat man yelled. "Now just enjoy yourself~" He then began to spin the teacup that the two were sitting in. The girl couldn't help but laugh as she was thrown about the vessel.

"Faster~" she chimed. Boris happily obliged. Shortly after, the ride came to an end and the girl pouted as they left the ride.

"What do you want to ride next?" Boris asked, taking the girl's hand.

"Hmm… I don't know." The girl sighed.

"Boris!" A voice bellowed from behind the two. "I need your help in finding someone!"

"Go away old man. Can't you see I'm busy?" The cat turned to look at the man. He was tall with red hair tied back into a braid. Oval glasses were perched on his nose hiding his teal eyes. He was dressed in bright yellow and blue clothing.

"I need you to- eh?" He looked at the small girl.

"What?" Boris asked. The older gentleman came closer to the two.

"So this is the little angel that Mr. Gottschalk is so worried about." He smiled at the girl.

"I knew I forgot something! I-I forgot Gray and Nightmare." Tears started forming within her eyes. "I'm s-such a h-horrible girl for leaving th-them." She hugged Boris's waist and cried. Boris frowned not knowing what he should do.

"Come here sweetie~" the red-head cooed getting down to her eye level and holding out his arms. Angel released Boris and walked over to the other man, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder. He gently petted her head. "You're not a bad girl for doing that. I know. You just wanted to play. It's fine." Slowly Angel's sobbing began to subside. "That's better. A crying angel is never good." He smiled at her. She gave him a weak smile before laying her head back down onto his shoulder.

"I didn't know you were good with kids, old man." Boris chuckled.

"I'm an amusement park owner for goodness sake! How could you not know I'm good with kids?"

**How was it? She finally went to the amusement park and met some new people. yay~ so tell me what you think plz.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the feed back! I love getting reviews and seeing them made me so happy I'm posting the next chapter now~ and Yoruko Rhapsodos, very good for noticing that Gowland did not receive his letter last chapter. But don't worry. He will get it soon.**

"Nightmare! I-I am so sorry I left you alone." Angel sobbed, hugging the pale man.

"I-it's okay." He muttered, petting her head. "But where is Gray?" he asked.

"He's still out looking for me…." The girl mumbled. Tears flooded her eyes once more.

"Please don't cry!" Nightmare pleaded. He squeezed her closer. "Gray will be back soon to check on me, so there is no need to worry. He-"

"Lord Nightmare! I can't seem to find her anywhere! What if she was kidnappe-" Gray began to say as he entered the infirmary. "Angel!" He yelled, seeing the girl. "Please don't make us ever worry like that again." He hugged her tightly.

"Gray! Let her go! She can't breathe!" Nightmare cried. The other gentleman released the girl who let in a heavy breath before glaring at the man.

"Trying to kill me? Then you wouldn't have to ever worry about me again." She said darkly.

"No! No,no,no,no,no! That's not it at all! I was just so glad to see you. Where have you been?"

"I'm afraid I am the one that kidnapped her." Boris said weakly, scratching the back of his head nervously. "She just wanted to play so I took her with me to play. I know this park like the back of my hand so I know the best rides and-"

"Is this pretty little angel an outsider?" The redhead interrupted. Everybody blinked at the man.

"She hasn't given you your letter yet?" Gray asked.

"Letter?"

"Yeah. She has a letter for all the role holders. Even I got one." Boris said.

"Why haven't I gotten a letter?" He asked, turning to the girl.

"Because you haven't introduced yourself to me." She said shyly.

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Gowland, my dear." He smiled widely at her.

"Hello Gowland, I have a letter for you." She smiled back at him and pulled off her bag. She pulled out a letter and handed it to the man. He opened it and began to read.

"Alice….?" He breathed. He continued reading. The edges of his mouth began to twitch up as he continued to read. When he finished the folded up the letter and tucked it into his jacket. "Well well, Miss Angel. You are welcome to come here any time you like~" Gowland chimed. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a pass, handing it to the girl. "This is a free pass so you can come whenever you want and wouldn't have to rely on Mr. Gottschalk to pay for you." He shot a smile to the silver haired man. "And here," He pulled another card out of another pocket. "This is a platinum pass. You can ride any ride without any wait." He chuckled. The girl's eyes lit up as she looked at the pass. Her eyes went from the card to the man.

"R-really?" she asked, taking the card from him.

"Yeah. I want you to come and have fun." He chuckled. "I know that these two can be a bore." He added, quietly so Gray and Nightmare couldn't hear him. Although Nightmare heard it from his mind and began to pout.

"Okay." She turned to Gray. "C-can I go out and have more fun? Please?" She asked. Gray couldn't resist her puppy eyes.

"S-sure."

"Yay!" she yelled running over to Boris. She took his hand and began to drag him toward the door. "Come on, kitty. Let's go play!"

"Should we be worried about Boris…?" Nightmare asked.

"Nah." Gowland chuckled.

~x~x~x~

"C-can we take a break now?" Boris asked, out of breath.

"What? Why? Aren't you having fun?" Angel asked in return.

"Yeah but now that you have those passes you don't need to ride all the rides right now. You can always come back."

"But then I won't always get to ride them with you." She said, cutely.

"S-sure ya can." Boris chuckled. "I live here so I am here quite often."

"Oh, okay. So what does Boris want to do?" She looked at him. A smile spread across his face.

"Hmm… there is a boy here at park that just loves to be chased. Maybe you can help me find him." His smile widened.

"Chased? Like tag? You play tag with him? I want to play tag!" She yelled, jumping up and down. "Let's go find him! What does he look like?"

"Oh, you will know him when you see him. He has eyes. And two brown ears and a tail." Boris smiled widely. "And its best to sneak up behind him and grab him."

"Really? Okay!" she ran off in a direction. Boris quickly followed grinning evilly to himself.

~x~x~x~

"Waaaahhhhhh!" The poor mouse boy yelled as Angel jumped on him from behind. He ran off leaving the girl confused.

"Hey! Wait a minute! You're it now! I just tagged you!" She yelled, running after him. The boy continued to run, unstopping, until he ran into someone unexpectedly. He fell backwards with a loud _thump_.

"Ow…." He muttered quietly before looking at who he ran into. He froze. "c-c-c-cat!" he yelled, attempting to get up. The cat man easily pounced on the mouse and was able to hold him still.

"HA! I got you this time!" Boris yelled. The boy began to cry uncontrollably. Angel walked up, out of breath.

"Hey. I tagged you. Now you're supposed to chase me." She said, angrily.

"Wha-?" the mouse boy asked, still crying.

"Hey," her expression softened. "Why are you crying?"

"H-he is a big b-bully, chu!" Pierce yelled.

"Boris, are you a bully?! Are you bullying him?" Angel sternly asked the older man.

"Well, I-I-" Suddenly the boy in Boris's arm was able to pull free and he jumped behind the girl, cowering from him. "Hey!"

"Boris, go away! I don't want to play with you anymore!" The girl yelled. Boris's ears fell.

"B-but I-"

"Go!" Boris frowned before turning and walking into the dense crowds of people, disappearing from view. The mouse boy wiped the tears from his eyes. Angel turned around to look at him. "I'm sorry. He told me you liked to play tag. I wouldn't have chased you if he told me otherwise."

"I-it's alright." He squeaked.

"My name is Angel." She gave the man a big smile.

"Pierce," he said.

"Pierce?" she asked. "Like Pierce Villiers?"

"Y-yes." The man cautiously answered.

"I have a letter for you!" she giggled, pulling at her backpack.

**Its Pierce!~ whatchu think? I added Pierce and he will have quite abit of time with Angel soon. Now the only people she has left to meet is... Black and the Hatters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The next chapter~ YAY!**

"W-where is Boris?" Gray asked, tentatively.

"I dunno." Angel replied. "I got mad at him for lying to me so I told him to go away." She shrugged. Nightmare sighed.

"I think it's time to go home now." The incubus said.

"What? Why?" Angel frowned. "I don't wanna go home. I'm having too much fun."

"Lord Nightmare needs to get home. His work will start piling up again." Gray said. Nightmare glared at him. "That and aren't you getting a little hungry?"

"The amusement park serves food." Gowland interrupted.

"Have you seen the prices? It's like he is trying to milk every penny from me!" Nightmare complained. Gowland frowned.

"Hey, hey. I serve the best for my guests here at the park."

"Sure. Funnel cakes, corn dogs, turkey legs, cotton candy, and ice cream are the best kind of food for a growing child." Gray muttered. This set up an all-out argument between the three.

"Pierce, what do you think I should do?" Angel asked, turning to the man.

"Y-you want my opinion, chu?" she nodded. "W-well…. The firework festival is coming up soon and uh…. Maybe you should go home and g-get rested and ready to come and hang out here to watch the fireworks, chu."

"Firework festival?" Angel looked confused at the auburn haired man. Gowland noticed the other conversation that was going on.

"Yeah. The firework festival. We set off many fireworks over the period of the night. Even guests can buy fireworks to set off on their own."

"Can I go?" She asked, looking at Nightmare.

"You would have to go home with us right now so you can eat and sleep and be well rested for it." Nightmare said.

"O-okay. Let's go home!" She yelled taking their hands.

"I-I can come and pick her up for the festival i-if you want Mr. Gottschalk, chu." Pierce said.

"Hm. That would be very nice of you, Villiers. We will make sure she is ready for you when you arrive at the tower." Nightmare smiled before being dragged out of the infirmary.

~x~x~x~

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no!" Nightmare yelled. "You are not making dinner!"

"Why not? It will be a healthful and delici-" Gray said.

"I order you not to cook!" Nightmare growled. "The last time you made something, Angel passed out and-"

"You can't blame me for that. How do you know the long trip from the castle didn't tire her out?" Gray snapped.

"Because you're the worst cook in Wonderland!"

"What is going on in here?" Julius asked walking into the kitchen where the two were arguing. Angel was quietly sitting in the dining room drawing pictures on the papers that Gray had given her. She smiled happily at her colorful drawing.

"Gray insists on cooking dinner." Nightmare grumbled.

"I am fully capable of-"

"Both of you get out." Julius mumbled. "I will cook dinner. I just finished with my work and have some time." He crossed his arms over his chest and watched the two men. Nightmare walked with his head held high in triumph and Gray slowly walked with his head down, beaten. Angel hummed quietly as the two men sat in their respective seats.

"Whatchya drawin?" Nightmare asked, looking across the table.

"No! Don't look yet! I'm not finished!" she cried. She covered the drawing with her arms.

"I just want to see." He insisted.

"No. It's not finished." She frowned.

"But I-"

"Lord Nightmare. Just let her finish her picture." The girl giggled as Nightmare reluctantly returned back to his seat. After a few moments of silence the girl smiled widely.

"Done~" she chimed, picking up the picture and turning it to show the two older gentleman. Nightmare looked curiously at it.

"A…. lizard?" He asked. It appeared to be a black lizard shape blob on the page.

"It's Gray's tattoo from when he took me to the art gallery~" she smiled. Gray blushed at the memory.

"What's that one?" Gray asked looking at another picture. The girl held it up. It showed a scenery with green turtle-like blobs and… flying fish?

"That's when I went riding turtles with Nightmare." She giggled.

"Riding… turtles?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In her dreams~" Nightmare practically sang.

"What are we talking about?" Julius asked, exiting the kitchen. He sat down in his chair next to Angel.

"We are looking at the pictures that Angel drew." Gray answered.

"Well. Let's see them." Julius grumbled. Angel pushed the pictures over the table toward the clockmaker. He picked them up and studied them. A slight smile played on his lips. "They are very nice."

"Can I sleep with Julius tonight?" Angel asked randomly. Nightmare and Gray were both taken back at the question.

"Of course." He smiled. Angel giggled.

"Wait! You get to sleep with Angel?" Nightmare asked in surprise.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" His eyebrows furrowed together.

"You're cheating!" Nightmare growled.

"Cheating?"

"Yes! In the game! Making her love-"

"You think that is what this is about?!" Julius grumbled angrily. "Because it's not. What if she can't even grow up? We don't age. We are stuck like this forever. What if she is stuck like that too? Then there is no game. Nightmare, **this** isn't a game. **This** is a little girl that we are looking after. Get over it." He then stood up and left to go back to the kitchen. Nightmare was left speechless along with Gray. It was shocking to see Julius angry like that but he did have a point. Nightmare hasn't aged at all since Alice left and that should be about 8 years ago. Nobody has aged. Could it be that Alice sent a little 8 year old to a Wonderland without thinking about the consequences? Wonderland is dangerous.

"Mommy said she had everything planned out. Don't doubt her." Angel said darkly, looking directly at Nightmare as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

**Oh ho! Makes you think now, dont it? What am I going to do in the future? Will Angel stay a little girl forever? Will she grow up? If so, how? All these questions will be answered in due time my lovely readers~ but feel free to guess. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I dedicate this update to Dreamlily. Seeing your reviews made me happy~ Hope you like the chapter.**

"Julius~" Angel chimed climbing into Julius's large bed. She took a pillow and hugged it, humming quietly to herself. Julius looked at the girl in rubbed his temples. He was exhausted. The last time he was able to sleep was in the tent. He peeled away the covers and slid into the bed next to Angel, purposely leaving space between them. Angel would have none of it and pulled herself close to his body.

"It's just like mom said…." Angel muttered, nearly asleep.

"What is?" Julius asked, pulling away. Angel's lip folded out as she reached for him once more.

"Mommy always said she felt the safest when she was by your side. I feel safe too." She pulled herself back to his side. Julius's eyes widened at the memory. The pang of guild returned from that day he had asked her to leave.

"_If you'd rather stay in another territory, you're free to leave at any time. And you don't need to worry about my work. I don't intend to prevent you from going anywhere. It's your decision to be made." He said calmly, folding his arms over his chest. It wasn't that he wanted her to leave. Actually it was quite the opposite. He wanted her to stay. But he also wanted her happy. If staying at the clock tower didn't make her happy then he wanted her to leave to go wherever she wanted. He watched as her face distorted from confusion to panic to smiling and then the tears started. He looked at her in surprise. Why would she be crying?_

"_I… I don't want to live anywhere else! Nobody in this world makes me feel as safe as I feel when I'm by your side." She wiped away the tears with her arm staring directly into the man's cold eyes. "If the choice is really up to me, then I choose this place. That's what I want."_

Julius shook the memory away. She left the clock tower. And then she left Wonderland for no reason, or at least that is what he thought. Then he remembered what Gray and Nightmare had said. Angel's father was from Wonderland. So Alice had to be….

"Hey Julius." Angel's voice said into the darkness.

"Hmm?"

"What's a-a lover?" Julius suddenly sat up in the bed and looked at the small child.

"What?" He croaked.

"What is a lover?" she asked again.

"A… A lover i-is someone who you are meant t-to be with, forever. Someone you will love a-and cherish forever." He stuttered. "Why do you ask?"

"When mommy was on her medicine she told me many things. Once she said she wished that when I grew up I have you for a lover." She smiled sweetly at the man. He looked taken aback.

"A-a…. Me as your…. What?" He was stumbling for words.

"Can I be your lover? I want to be with you forever~" Julius gulped heavily.

"P-please stop talking like that…." Julius muttered.

"Why? I love you Julius~" She sang.

"There are two different types of love and I-" He paused. "Look. I'm sure that as you grow and develop you feelings for me will go away. As you have said yourself," he grumbled, lying back down in the bed. "I am a grump. People don't like mean old grumps."

"Julius is a kind man…." Angel muttered, once more pulling herself against Julius. "I will love him forever." She was out like a light. Julius was going to think harder on this matter but his eyelids refused to let him stay away. Soon he was also fast asleep.

~x~x~x~

He awoke in the morning with Angel still sleeping soundly at his side. He liked the feeling, to have someone so small be at his side. He looked at the door. Ace hadn't appeared which meant there wasn't any work for the moment so he could just relax if he needed to. The girl nuzzled into his clothing more. He smiled softly at her. His arm was wrapped around her tiny frame, holding her closer to his body. He remembered the conversation from last night. She said her mother wanted him to be her lover when she grew up? Will she grow up? Will she still love him when she grew up? No. Her mother can't choose who the heart longs for. No matter how much Julius longed for her to grow up loving him. But when she grows up will there be a game? Is there a game to be worrying about? But what if she won't grow up? Julius wished he could know the answer. He wanted to know. He… he wanted to have her grow up now. He wanted to kiss her and tell her he loved her…. But she is only a child. He wasn't having these feelings for her being a child but for the person she actually is. She is like her mother, strong and persistent. Just as stubborn as he himself was. The girl at his side shuddered. The thoughts once more flooded his mind.

"So when I talk about it it's a crazy idea but you think about it?" Nightmare asked, opening the door to Julius's room.

"W-what? I-I…"

"You know exactly what I am talking about." He sighed. "Everybody is asking the same things as you. I have even heard Gray wondering what will happen. It's really hard to tell. We just have to wait for the future..."

"N-Nightmare…?" Angel mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Good morning sweetie. Just talking to Julius about business. You need to get up and ready to go to the amusement park today."

"Okay!" they girl yelled excited, sitting up in the bed.

"Amusement park?" Julius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's the firework festival next night period!" Angel smiled. "I'm going to watch the fireworks~" she sang.

"Oh? And who are you going with?" He asked.

"Pierce is coming to pick me up." She hummed.

"I see…. Hope you have fun, then…." He mumbled before exiting the room to change out of his pajamas.

**I tried to be cute and funny in this one... IDK if i accomplished my goal but... you can be the judge and tell me what you think~ please review~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14~ YAY!**

"Are you ready to go, Angel chu?" Pierce asked as he entered the clock tower. Julius only glared at the boy. Nightmare smiled happily and Angel giggled.

"Yeah!" She yelled, jumping at the older boy. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He blushed slightly. Pierce wasn't quite sure what to do. Was this how Alice felt when he would always run into her? "Let's go~" She sang, pulling at his sleeve. "Come on~"

"Not bringing your backpack?" Julius asked. Angel shook her head.

"Nope. I just want to have fun today. Don't want to worry about my letters." She giggled. "And I hid my bag so don't even think about looking for it to get your next letters ahead of time." She skipped to the door.

"Have fun~" Nightmare chimed.

"Take good care of her." Gray called out as the pair left the room.

"Okay. We have to find those letters." Nightmare said, running out of the room to begin his search.

~x~x~x~

"Hey there little angel." Gowland said happily as he saw the girl come into the park with Pierce. "I have been waiting for you."

"Really? Why?" She asked.

"Well we still have more time before the fireworks start kiddo so I was thinkin maybe you would like to go to the pool." He said raising an eyebrow. Her eyes lit up instantly.

"POOL?!" she yelled. Then her face fell. "But… I don't have a swim suit…" She muttered sadly. Gowland smiled at her.

"We have a shop. I can get you one for you."

"R-really?! You would do that for me?" She asked, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure sweet pea." He chuckled.

"YAY!" She yelled running up to Gowland and hugging him around the waist. "Gowland is the best~" she chimed. A slight pink shade found its way to his cheeks.

~x~x~x~

"Ha!" Boris yelled as he cannonballed into the pool. He resurfaced shivering and yelling that the water was cold. Angel just giggled at him and dipped a toe into the cool water.

"Just get in here." Boris said as he took her foot and pulled her in.

"Kyaa!" she yelled. Pierce looked at Boris in anger.

"D-don't do things like that to her, chu!"

"Shut up, mouse." Boris grumbled at the boy as Angel resurfaced, coughing.

"What is going on here?" Gowland asked.

"B-Boris just pulled Angel into the water."

"Boris you are so mean! You're such a bully!" The girl yelled, attempting to swim away from the man. Soon the others were also in the pool and Boris left Angel alone so he could play with Pierce. Angel stayed by Gowland's side in the shallow end. Boris and Pierce were playing with water guns and Angel watched quietly wishing she could join. Gowland noticed how intense she was watching the fighting and chuckled. He quickly found another water gun and offered it to the small girl. She was ecstatic to receive the water shooter and quickly took it, smiling widely. She aimed and fired directly at the two hitting Boris right in the head. The sudden chill of the cold water on his head suddenly made him turn and see the girl smiling. He grinned widely and put the gun down as he approached the girl. He grabbed the girl and pulled her farther into the deeper water. Soon she was in water where she couldn't touch the bottom and began to flail. Boris laughed at her as he swam farther away thinking it was just a game. Pierce on the other hand began to panic and swam up to save the girl from the too deep water. Gowland looked up to find the girl too far out and clinging to Pierce while Boris was laughing, hugging his shark floaty. He quickly jumped up from the shallow water to check on the girl. Pierce sat her on the edge of the pool as she coughed a little and cried.

"What happened?!" Gowland yelled as he waded closer to her.

"B-Boris is what happened, chu!" Pierce yelled angrily. Gowland was confused. Pierce was never normally this angry. He shot a glare at the cat who was still laughing. The glare stopped him in his tracks and he fell off the floaty, into the water. "Angel, are you okay, chu?" He asked.

"I'm fine…." She mumbled. "But I don't want to swim anymore."

"It's okay Angel." Gowland said, picking up the girl. "Now let's get you changed." He mumbled. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hiccupping slightly as she cried.

~x~x~x~

Angel sat quietly as Gowland used the towel to dry her hair. He hummed happily, almost chuckling to himself.

"It should be dark soon so we need to get you hair dry so you don't catch a cold." She only sat there quietly. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Why is Boris so mean?" she mumbled.

"Huh?"

"He is such a bully." Angel said, looking up at Gowland. He saw tears well up in her eyes and he frowned.

"Hmm… maybe he just likes you." Gowland asked. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Likes me?" She asked.

"Yeah. When boys are mean to girls it normally means that he likes her and wants to be her boyfriend."

"Well I don't like it." She crossed her arms angrily. "I would like it better if the boy could just come out and say that the like me rather than be mean to me." Gowland chuckled at her cute reaction. If she were older then he would admit to her that he likes her. When she gets older he will tell her, but until that time he will spoil her.

"Want some ice cream?" He asked. Her eyes suddenly lit up.

"YEAH!" She yelled jumping up. Gowland chuckled again. Still way too young.

**Was that cute? I'm sorry that I suck at cute. I'm still trying tho.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my precious lovely fans of this work!~ I am working very hard to continue this story and am currently working on chapter 20. Chapter 20 is the beggining of Angel going to the mansion so we still have some time before she meets Dee, Dum, Elliot, and Blood. But dont worry. They are coming~ And ideas are still forming within my brain.**

"Ya ready for some fireworks, sweet pea?" Gowland asked, smiling at Angel, who was standing closely beside him. It had already become night. She smiled brightly at him.

"Yeah." Angel giggled slightly. "What do you have planned for tonight?" She asked.

"Well I was going to-" He froze. His eye twitched slightly at what he saw. He pushed the girl behind himself to hide her from the people who were coming to see him. Angel only caught a glimpse of the group of 4. All were male, two were boys dressed in bright red and blue. One was a tall blond male and the other had a top hat. Her eyes widened as Gowland pushed her. He turned to Pierce who was standing nearby. "Take her someplace safe." He grumbled quietly. Pierce then took the hand of the child and began to drag her away from the scene that was now forming.

"Pierce, w-what's going on?" The girl asked.

"I-I am taking you to a p-place with a great view of the fireworks! Chu." he lied.

"What's goin' on?" Boris asked as he raced up behind the two.

"T-the hatters are here, chu. Gowland told me to take her someplace safe." Pierce mumbled. Boris's mouth formed an o.

"Well why are you running from them?"

"What would they do with Angel if they saw her?" Pierce asked, stopping.

"Well she will need to meet them eventually." Boris smiled.

"Well now shouldn't be the time. Chu."

"Why not?"

"Stop fighting!" Angel yelled. "I know you both like me but I am not interested!"

"What?" they both asked, looking at the girl.

"I'm only 8! And boys are full of cooties."

"Cooties?!" They both laughed.

"I beg to differ." Boris said, proudly. "I don't have cooties. Although I cannot say the same for this guy." He jabbed his thumb toward Pierce.

"H-hey! I don't have cooties! Chu!"

"Hey!" Boris yelled grabbing the others attention. "Are you trying to distract us by asking if we have cooties that YOU have cooties?"

"What?" She croaked.

"Asking us if we have cooties when you, in fact, are the one who actually has cooties." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"WHAT?!" Angel cried out. "I DON'T HAVE COOTIES!"

"And why should we believe you?" Boris asked crossing his arms. Pierce started looking between the two.

"Because I'm a girl. Only boys have cooties."

"Then why are you worried about getting it from us?"

"B-because it's like a cold and is easily shared." She crossed her arms. "Mommy said."

"Well with how much you have been hanging with 'boys' you should already have it by now." Boris sneered.

"Nuh-uh!"

"What is cooties, miss smarty pants?"

"It's a-a sickness. Very bad. Mommy said."

"And you believed everything your mommy told you?"

"OF COURSE!" she yelled. "Mommy would never lie to me!"

"C-can we please stop fighting and enjoy the f-fireworks, chu?" Pierce spoke up. Boris sighed and put his arms behind his head.

"You're no fun, Angel." He muttered before stalking off. Angel crossed her arms in anger and stuck her tongue out in the direction of the man before shooting her nose up into the air.

"Boris is just a big fat meany butt."

"N-now calm down, Angel." Piece muttered. She sighed heavily before turning to Pierce.

"Pierce, do I have cooties?"

"No, chu." He slightly chuckled. Her sad face was cute. "Of course you don't." With that, she smiled slightly and hugged Pierce around the waist.

"I love you Pierce. You're such a good guy." She giggled. Pierce's cheeks went red. After the moment passed Pierce took her to a place where it was easy to see the fireworks that were going off at the other side of the park. Angel watched excitedly as the explosions in the sky went off one after another. The colors were beautiful. Several minutes went by before Gowland showed up with the two, holding a package of sparklers in one hand and a lighter in the other. His mouth twitched up into a large grin when he saw the two sitting idly in the grass.

"Finally found you." He chuckled. "Where's Boris? I thought for sure he would be with you two."

"He and Angel got into an argument, chu. So he walked off." Pierce squeaked.

"I don't have cooties…" the girl muttered under her breath. This only made Gowland chuckle more. He sat down with the two and watched the fireworks quietly.

"Hey, sweet pea. How would you like to have fireworks in your own hands?" He asked, opening the small container to pull out one of the small sticks. Her eyes widened in confusion.

"What?" She asked. Gowland handed the stick to her and pulled the lighter and quickly lit it and stepped back. The thing went off like the fireworks above. She smiled wickedly as she stared at the pretty colors.

"Make sure you hold it away from yourself, and don't look directly at the light." Gowland ordered.

"Okay!" She yelled. She turned and began to run around, playing with the small sparkle. She laughed carelessly. Gowland relaxed. The hatters had once again invaded his good park for their horrible territory negotiations, but he wouldn't let them ruin this night. No sir, tonight he was going to let Angel have a good time. He watched her from the corner of his eye as the sparkler went out. She frowned and ran back to the duo.

"It went out!" she cried. Gowland only chuckled.

"Hmm. You can have another one later. Wouldn't want you to use them all at one time, right sweet pea?" He asked. She slightly nodded her head before sitting next to the man.

"Wow…" she muttered as another loud booming ball of fire exploded within the air made up of many different colors. The fireworks lasted for some time after that.

~x~x~x~

Gowland awoke finding himself lying in the grass. The sun was shining at this time with a grand hue of red. He assumed it went from night to sunset. He glanced around to find Angel curled up by his side. They had fallen asleep during the firework show. Pierce was also lying fast asleep.

"About time you woke up." Boris said dryly. He watched as Angel nuzzled Gowland's clothing, still asleep. Gowland sighed heavily before gently shaking the girl to wake her up.

"Hey, sweet pea. It's time to wake up…" He murmured. Her eyes fluttered open. She yawned, rubbing her eyes, as she sat up. Gowland chuckled at how cute she actually was. Boris pursed his lips.

"Did ya have fun kid?" He asked. Angel looked right at the cat man. She nodded slowly before yawning yet again. Pierce suddenly jerked awake and frowned.

"I need to get you home now, Angel chu." He muttered. Boris looked at him confused. "Mr. Gottschalk said or else he will haunt my dreams."

**Thanks for reading~ and... if you dont mind could I ask for some possible ideas of what she can do with the Hatters? They hold no place in my heart thus making it difficult for me to make their time with Angel cute... so ideas please unless you want her stay at the mansion to be... well... boring.**


	16. Chapter 16

Back at the clock tower Angel was bored. After sitting around doing nothing for several minutes she decided that maybe Julius would take her out to play.

"No." He said, bluntly.

"But I wanna go outside and play." She whined.

"You can't go without a role holder."

"Then come out and play with me."

"No. I'm busy."

"But I want to play, please Julius, please?" She asked, putting on her best puppy face. Julius knew it would be hard to resist so he only looked at the clock within his hand.

"I have work to do." He mumbled.

"But I'm bored."

"So?" He asked. The girl sighed angrily before abruptly laying down on the ground.

"Bored…" She muttered under her breath. "I'm so bored…."

"Go find someone else to bother." Julius grumbled, rolling his eyes at how childish she was acting.

"You're no fun." She sighed, getting up off the ground and leaving the room.

~x~x~x~

"Nightmare, I'm bored." She complained.

"Then do my work for me." He muttered over the stacks of paperwork that he let grow since the last time he was behind his desk.

"But that's boooring." She said.

"That's exactly what I said…. But…"

"Lord Nightmare. I found even more papers that require your signature." Gray said as he placed a stack of papers onto the incubus's desk.

"Awww. Not more!" The frustrated man yelled. He tossed his pen at his subordinate who was easily able to catch it and had it back to the man. "You're trying to kill me with paperwork."

"I know exactly how to kill you with paperwork if I felt like it. This is definitely not the way to do it." Gray snapped back, obviously not in a good mood.

"Gray. I'm bored. Can we go out and play?" She asked.

"Look, Angel. There is so much to be done. I cannot go play or else Nightmare would run rampant and not do his work. So if I don't do my job, he won't do his."

"Then what am I supposed to do now?" She asked.

"Go bother Julius." Gray said, looking over the few papers that his boss had finished. She sighed angrily before stomping out of the room. If they didn't want to play then she would go someplace where they would.

~x~x~x~

Angel was easily able to follow the path up to the castle. The maze wasn't too hard, she just went through it like it was just a game. She was quite upset when the first person she found within her game was Peter. She ran right into him again and he got angry until he found out it was her and instantly felt sorry. He apologized over and over. Angel wouldn't hear it. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Leave me alone you pervert." She muttered.

"Angel, my dear, I am not a pervert." Peter said, calmly.

"Mommy said you were." Angel shot back.

"Okay, what is a pervert?" Peter asked.

"I don't know…" The girl sighed. "Just leave me alone. You're mean."

"Please give me another chance."

"No." The girl said abruptly. Then Peter had an idea. _POOF_. He turned into his bunny form right before the girl's eyes. They widened in surprise.

"Pwease forgive me." The small, cute rabbit said. The girl was unable to control herself when she jumped at the rabbit and hugged it.

"Of course I will Peter!" She cried. He smiled to himself. This trick had worked on Alice and now it was working for Angel. The girl picked him up and hugged him, he was probably only about half her size.

"I can show you to da castle if you want." The rabbit within her arms said. She smiled, rubbing her face on his fur.

"Mmm… your fur is so soft~" she chimed. Peter sighed heavily; he was in heaven by being this close to the outsider.

"Sir Peter, the-" A faceless man began to say before he saw the sight. A slight smile played on his lips. "The queen would like to see you." He half chuckled. Peter just ignored the humor in his voice.

"Do you want to see the queen, Angel?" He asked. Her grip slightly tightened on him.

"YEAH!" She yelled. Peter then glared at the faceless man.

"Card. Lead the way." The man instantly straightened up and turned on his heel walking deeper into the maze, quickly followed by Angel who was still gripping Peter tightly within her arms.

~x~x~x~

After several hours of silence Julius began to worry. The girl didn't have the attention span to be able to entertain herself for this long. He abruptly pushed back his chair and walked out of his office. He climbed the stairs until he came to the door that leads to the incubus's office. He paused and listened to the argument within the room.

"-It's like you find it fun to pile all this paperwork onto my desk!"

"If you would do your work when you needed to then this wouldn't be a problem!"

"But I-"

"Have either of you seen Angel?" Julius asked, pushing the doors open.

"She hasn't been with you?" Gray asked. Nightmare went paler than he actually was normally, which seemed impossible.

"She isn't in the tower…" He muttered gravely.

"What?" Julius croaked.

"She is not in the tower? How is she not in the tower?" Gray asked.

"Well it's not like this place is child proof!" Nightmare yelled.

"Great!" Gray yelled, face palming. "What are we going to do? She could be anywhere!"

"Well where do you expect us to start looking?" Julius asked calmly. He wasn't about to show how upset he was or someone might get shot.

"She said she was bored, right?" Nightmare asked. "Well, I would think the amusement park then." Gray agreed and Julius had to be dragged out of the tower just so the trio could begin their search for their little angel.

**Angel made up with Peter-san~ yay~ ha ha ha! okay. please review. still looking for ideas for her time with the hatters.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Going to the circus~ She's going to the Circus~ Incoming Joker~ next few chapters.**

"Vivi!" Angel yelled when she saw the queen. Her grip on the rabbit within her arms released and the rabbit was free to return to human form. The girl hugged the queen happily and Peter stood idly smiling happily.

"What a pleasant surprise." Vivaldi said. "What are you doing here?"

"The clock tower was boring and Julius and Nightmare and Gray didn't want to go outside to play so I came here."

"You want to play?" The queen asked.

"Well…" The girl's voice trailed off. "Can we go to the circus?" She asked.

"The circus…?" Vivaldi repeated. A slight smile formed on her lips.

"Angel, my dear, you don't want to go to a disgusting place such as the circus." Peter objected.

"I wanna go to the circus." She said, glaring at the rabbit man.

"Very well. We shall go to the circus." Vivaldi said, smiling. Peter's ears went down in defeat.

"I guess it cannot be helped…" He muttered. "I'm coming too. Just so I can be with my darling Angel."

"Is there going to be a field trip?" A voice asked. It was Ace. Peter glared at the man.

"You're not invited." He grumbled.

"He is the knight of hearts, of course he is invited." Vivaldi said, calmly.

"Invited where?" Ace asked.

"We are going to the circus!" Angel yelled happily, throwing up her arms with glee.

"The circus, huh? It sure has been awhile since the last time. Sure! I will go! I want to spend more time with the outsider anyway!"

"You will not get to spend any time with her." Peter growled. "If anybody gets time with her, it shall be me." The two started arguing and Vivaldi slightly laughed at the two idiots.

"If anybody is spending time with you, it shall be us." She whispered into the girl's ear. She giggled at that.

~x~x~x~

"Now what's the occasion for showing up at my park, Julius?" Gowland asked, confused about the sight he saw before him. All three of the clock tower role holders had gone to the park.

"Angel went missing." Julius said gruffly. Gowland's eyes widened.

"Well she didn't come here. I would know for sure." Gowland replied.

"If she isn't here then where could she be?" Nightmare asked.

"What if she was kidnapped?" Gray asked. Gowland chuckled.

"And who in their right mind would do that to my poor little angel?"

"Peter." Nightmare replied.

"Ace." Julius said blankly at the same time as Nightmare. They looked at each other and then back at Gray who nodded.

"We need to get to the castle." He said before hurrying out of the park, quickly followed by the other two men. Gowland was left standing there confused. He shrugged and turned back to his duty as the amusement park owner.

~x~x~x~

"Look at that!" Angel yelled in awe as she watched the performers do their acts during the show. They had front row seats to the exciting event, although Angel was the only one truly excited about it. Peter was enjoying himself enough knowing that Angel was happy. Ace was contemplating how to get Angel alone and Vivaldi was only half watching the show, half watching Joker. Joker had spotted Angel shortly after the show had begun and was looking at the girl with great intensity. The girl, however, was completely oblivious except for the events that were in the spotlight.

The show ended, which made Angel sad because she was enjoying herself. Everybody else was glad. Peter had turned back to his rabbit form so Angel could carry him while they traveled through the circus grounds. Vivaldi seemed to be very uneasy as the trio of role holders traveled through the aisles of carnival games.

"You two. Watch Angel." Vivaldi ordered before turning on her heel and walking off. Peter's eye twitched as he squirmed out of the girls arms to transform back to his human form.

"Go away Ace. I can watch her. We don't need you here." Peter spat at the knight.

"How about you leave? I want some alone time with her!" the knight replied.

"You are covered in a sickly layer of bacteria. You will infect her with-"

"Ace is covered in bacteria?! L-like cooties?!" Angel asked, hiding behind Peter's leg. A wicked grin appeared on the rabbit man's face.

"Yes, my dear. He is covered in cooties." Peter chuckled. Before anybody could really react Angel was off, running into a crowd and disappearing from view of her two babysitting role holders. Ace then looked at Peter.

"Look what you did. Now I can't have my alone time with her."

"I blame you for this!" Peter yelled. Vivaldi then appeared behind Peter.

"For what?" Her cool voice asked making Peter freeze.

"A-Angel ran away." Peter said. The queen's face flushed to a look of anger.

"What did you do?!" She roared.

~x~x~x~

Angel ran. She knew it. She knew Ace had cooties with the way he acted. He must have wanted to transmit the putrid disease to her. She dodged and weaved through the crowd until she got to an opening. She leaned against a post, breathing heavily.

"Hey, kid. Are you alright?" A voice asked. She looked up and saw Joker. Her face lit up with joy as she jumped at the man.

"Joker! It's so good to see you again!" She cried, hugging the man around the waist. He looked dumbfounded at the girl, unable to understand why she was reacting this way toward him.

"Hey, erm, kid. Please refresh my mind of your name." Joker said. The girl pulled away looking somewhat hurt.

"I'm Angel." She frowned.

"Angel? Oh yes. Angel Liddell." He smiled wickedly. He remembered what the other Joker, White, had told him. She was the child of Alice.

"So you do remember me!" Angel yelled happily. Joker just rolled his eyes.

"How would you like to come with me?" He asked. The girl nodded excitedly before taking the man's hand and being led into the prison realm.

**Whatchya think? Did I do okay? Dont like it? Please review! oh and i just started chapter 23 and you people are gonna love it~ It made me cry while i was typing it~**


	18. Chapter 18

"What do you mean 'they aren't here'?" Gray asked the faceless guard to the castle maze.

"I'm guessing it means that they left." Nightmare said blankly.

"Where did they go?" Julius asked calmly although inside he was getting quite angry.

"The queen, the minister, the knight, and the little girl outsider went to the Circus." The guard sighed.

"The circus?!" Nightmare asked. "We need to get going. Now."

~x~x~x~

"What do you want, Joker?" Joker asked as he entered the prison realm. As he entered he found his counterpart sitting at a table with two faceless prison guards, holding cards.

"Got any 3's?" Joker asked, looking at what seemed to be an empty chair before him. Joker looked confused at the sight before a tiny voice spoke up.

"Nope~ go fish!" her voice rang out.

"F*ck." Joker cursed as he pulled a card from the 'puddle' in the center of the table.

"Angel?!" Joker asked, realizing the little girl was there. The girl looked around the seat to have her eyes land on the man. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked between the two Jokers within the room.

"Took ya long enough! This girl thinks that I am you." The other Joker spat putting down the cards in his hand.

"There are…. Two Jokers…?" The confused girl asked. She frowned. The Joker that was sitting down playing cards with her did seem to have a different personality than the Joker she had met before but she never thought that this could be a different Joker until she remembered there were two letters addressed to two different people named joker. She eyed the prison guard carefully. "Are you… Black Joker?"

"About f*cking time!" he chuckled pushing back in his chair.

"Joker! Don't say such words in front of the child." White Joker grumbled.

"I can say whatever I fu-" He looked up at the glare that White was throwing him. "-dge I want."

"Fudge?" Angel asked, innocently.

"Yes. Fudge. I can say fudge whenever I want." He argued. White chuckled under his breath.

"So my dear Angel, what is it that brings you here?"

"I thought it was Black Joker that brought me here." She giggled. Black rolled his eye. "Oh no! I didn't bring my bag with me. Now I can't give Black his letter…."

"Oh? You can visit us again on a later date to deliver it then. So…." He paused. "How did you enjoy the circus?" He asked. He already knew she loved it because he watched her reactions during the show.

"It was amazing! I want to go again!" She yelled, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Is that so? Well how would you like to see everything up close?" he asked, smirking at the girl. Her eyes widened.

"R-really?!"

"Sure~" he chuckled.

"Okay. Just let me finish my game with Black~" she said turning back to her seat to find Black reaching over the table to get a glimpse of her cards. "HEY!" She yelled smacking his hand away. "That's cheating!"

"And you're not?! You probably have less than half the cards I do!" He grumbled.

"You just suck at playing."

~x~x~x~

"We finally found you!" Gray yelled when they found the castle trio.

"Where's Angel?" Nightmare asked seeing that she is nowhere to be seen.

"She ran off." Ace said bluntly. "Julius~" He cried upon seeing the clockmaker. He rolled his eyes.

"Pipe down you blundering fool." Vivaldi barked. "Look, she came to the castle wanting to play. We just brought her to the circus. It is no big deal."

"But now she is… missing?" Julius asked, glaring at her.

"It was Peter's fault!" Ace yelled, pointing at the rabbit eared man.

"Was not!" he growled.

"Was too!"

"Not!"

"TOO!"

"How about we stop fighting and start looking." Gray suggested, irritated.

~x~x~x~

"Don't be such a sore loser, Joker." White said as they watched Angel ride the elephant with the faceless performers. Black was watching with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm not a f*cking sore loser." He grumbled.

"Then stop pouting."

"I'm not pouting."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Aww. Is Black in a bad mood after I beat him at cards?" Angel asked from the back of the elephant.

"Why the fu-… funk would I be upset over that stupid card game?!"

"Because you're a sore loser." White said. Black only shot a glare at the man.

"I have better things to do than to hear this sh- eep from you. I'm going back to the prison." He growled before turning on his heel and leaving.

"Aww. Did Black leave?" Angel asked, dismounting off the large grey mammal.

"I'm afraid so." Joker sighed.

"It's okay. One Joker is enough for me~" she sang, hugging White around the waist. A slight rose color dusted his cheeks.

"Well, one Angel is enough for me, too." He slightly chuckled, patting the girl on the head. "So, how would you like to go up on the trapeze?"

"The what?" Angel asked, confused.

"The trapeze. The swings at the top of the tent."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"Not as long as I'm around." He chuckled. "Now come on. You will love it~"

~x~x~x~

"It's so high!" Angel yelled as she giggled. The trapeze swung bang and forth many feet above the ground. Joker had made sure to have the net put out incase anything were to happen. He did not want anything to happen to the child. He pushed the swing forward again so it could swing higher. The girl giggled more at the sudden increase in speed.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"I-it's kinda scary… but I feel safe with you here." She smiled sweetly at the man who smiled back.

"Hey, hey! What the f*ck is this?!" Joker yelled from the ground. Angel was suddenly startled and began to fall from the high swing. White Joker only had a moment to think when he jumped off the trapeze. He dove down until he reached the girl. He embraced her and pulled her small body close to his chest and spun around so he would be the one to hit the net. It sprung back as if it was a trampoline. They bounced several times before they were still. Joker held Angel through the ordeal and sighed heavily.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded slowly.

"I-I don't want to do that again. It was scary…" She mumbled into his chest.

"I'm sorry. You won't have to do it again. I'm just glad you're safe…."

"Oh how touching." Black Joker chuckled. "You idiot. Shouldn't have even fallen in the first place." He said, looking at the girl.

"Well if you didn't startle her she wouldn't have fallen." White Joker snapped back, attempting to carry Angel out of the net but failing miserably.

"So now this is my fault?" He grumbled.

"Shut up and catch her." White grumbled dropping the girl over the edge of the net to land in the grasp of Black. He then was easily able to find his own way out of the net. Black looked at the girl within his arms, her cute face buried into his warden uniform, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"What the he-ck do I do with her now?" Black asked, looking at the child. He liked the kid even though he had only known her for a short time, although he would never admit it out loud. He would miss her when she left. Unless she didn't leave. Unless she stayed with him. Stayed at the prison. He shook his head. He couldn't hold a little girl there against her will. The prison is no place for someone so cute and small. He slightly smiled before putting the girl down on her own two feet.


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome back to Joker time! although its time Joker went away. Its okai. You will see him again later on~**

"How old are you anyway…?" Black asked.

"I'm 8~" Angel chimed, looking down at the cards in her hands. She then placed them down on the table. "4 of a kind~"

"No way!" Black yelled looking down at the cards. As she said she did have 4 of a kind. He groaned angrily after losing once again to the girl in a game he just taught her 10 minutes ago. "No more cards…" he mumbled, gathering the cards up.

"Aww. Why?" She asked.

"Because you keep winning and its pissing me off." He grumbled. "Remind me never to play strip poker with you….."

"What is strip poker?"

"You play poker; if you lose you will have to lose a piece of clothing."

"Why would anybody want to play that?"

"Because it is sexually appealing." He said, sighing.

"Joker." Said a calm, gruff voice within the room.

"Julius!" Angel yelled happily turning in her chair to look at the man.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" The warden yelled.

"I am here for Angel." He grumbled angrily.

"Well what if she doesn't want to leave?" Joker asked.

"If she wants to stay then that is fine but a prison is no place for a child."

"Okay, Angel. Time to choose. Do you want to go with the clockmaker or stay here with me?"

"Julius!" She practically sang while running toward the man and hugging him around the waist. Black's face fell.

"Oh, I see how it is you whore!" Black growled. Suddenly Julius pulled his wrench that instantly turned into a gun.

"What did you just say?" He asked calmly, but anger was veiled behind his words.

"Get out of my prison." He grumbled, crossing his arms in anger. Angel had chosen another man over him.

"I will be happy to oblige." Julius said, taking Angel's hand and pulling her out of the prison and back to the circus. Nightmare's face lit up when he saw the girl he rushed forward to give her a hug when he was stopped by the icy glare of Julius. "Don't."

"Is something wrong Julius?" The girl asked.

"We are going home." He muttered.

~x~x~x~

"Angel, why did you leave the tower?" Julius growled.

"I was bored and wanted to play." She said innocently.

"And I told you not to leave the tower without an adult. Why did you not listen to me? Did you do this on purpose? Did you want to upset me?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and anger.

"No. I-I was bored and everybody was b-busy." Tears began to fill her eyes.

"You're grounded. No leaving this room until I say you can." Julius grumbled before turning on his heel to leave the room.

"N-Now Julius," Nightmare said, stepping up to the taller man. "Aren't you being a little harsh?"

"She deliberately disobeyed me. I told her not to leave the tower and what did she do? She left the tower." He pushed past him and exited the room. Nightmare quickly followed behind him leaving Gray with a now crying Angel.

"Angel…." Gray whispered under his breath.

"D-does Ju-Juli-ius hate m-m-me?" she asked through her tears.

"No. Of course not! He was just worried. You disappeared without telling anybody. What if you were kidnapped or got lost?"

"w-well I-"

"Gray!" Julius's voice called from elsewhere within the tower.

"I should probably go…" He muttered before turning to leave. Angel sat on the bed and pulled her legs up, hugging them and crying into her knees.

~x~x~x~

"You need to watch your tempter." Nightmare sighed sitting in the seat across from Julius whom was sitting at his desk attempting to work. "Especially with Angel."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He mumbled.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Your thinking about it right now, trust me, I know." Nightmare said, tapping his head.

"She left the tower without permission and needed to be punished."

"By grounding her to the tower?" Nightmare asked. "She is a little girl. You could-"

"I did what I thought needed to be done and you know that too." Julius glared at the incubus.

"She thinks you hate her." Nightmare said blankly. Julius only grunted in response. "She is up there crying, scared and alone. She is unsure of what to do with herself at this point."

"Stop trying to guilt me into going up there. It's not going to work." Julius growled. Nightmare sighed again.

"Look… I'm not going to tell you what to do. This is your tower for now." He sighed and got up from his chair to leave the clockmaker's office. "But soon the land will move. Soon I will be in command of this tower."

"And until that day, get out of my office." Julius grumbled. As soon as Nightmare was gone he looked back at the clock within his hand. Sighing he put the small clock and screwdriver down onto his desk and massaged his temples. He had gotten angry. Nothing had ever made him that angry before. First to find her missing from the tower when he told her not to leave. Then he ran all over Wonderland looking for the girl to find her at the circus. He didn't want to yell at her but he was so upset. He was afraid he had lost her like he lost Alice.

He stood and proceeded to pace back and forth within his office. Had he done the right thing or had he been too harsh? Who was he really angry with? He sighed. He wasn't angry at Angel. He could never truly be angry at her with her innocently cute face. He was more angry at himself for not going out with her. But he had work to do so should he really be angry at himself? He always puts work first but he seems to be the only one in Wonderland who does so. Should he really be angry at himself? He breathed in a large breath and slowly let it out. He should probably go talk to Angel now about what she did wrong. He left his office and went to the closed door.

"Angel…?" He asked, knocking on the door. "Look, I'm sorry I-" he froze after he pushed open the door and found the room empty. On the bed was a note and an envelope. He picked up the note and read it.

_I am really sorry I made you mad Julius. It won't happen again because I'm gonna live somewhere else so you don't have to worry about me anymore._

Of course by reading this it only made him worry more and made him even more upset at himself. If he hadn't had been so harsh she wouldn't have ran away. It was all his fault.

**DUN DUUN DUUUUNNNNNN! lol. hope you liked the chapter. Please review~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh noes. Angel ran away! Lets see what happens...**

"Sweet pea, what are you doing here?" Gowland asked. Angel had entered the amusement park alone.

"I made Julius mad…." The girl muttered sadly. "So I ran away so he doesn't have to worry about me anymore." Gowland's eyebrows furrowed.

"You… ran away…?"

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't that make Julius worry more?" He asked.

"Nah, I left him a note telling him not to worry."

"Uh huh…." Gowland muttered wiping his mouth with his hand in thought. He looked up and saw Boris. "Hey! Boris! Get over here!" He called out. Boris stalked over angrily until he saw Angel. A slight smile played on his lips.

"Hey, what's up?" Boris asked. Gowland wrapped his arm around Boris's shoulder and turned him away from the child so she couldn't hear their conversation.

"I'm gonna need you to watch the kid." Gowland said pointing to Angel. "I have to go to the clock tower in case there is complete chaos there."

"Complete chaos?"

"Angel ran away." He told the cat man.

"Oh." He paused. "Why don't you just take her back?"

"I don't want to make her do anything she doesn't want to." Gowland said, crossing his arms. Boris nodded.

"I see…. Well…. Have fun." Boris chuckled before turning back to the girl. "Hey kiddo~"

"Hey Boris." The girl sighed sadly. Gowland left.

"Why the long face?"

"It's nothing…." She muttered.

"Aw come on, you can tell good old Boris." He smiled.

"Nothing to tell." The girl said blankly. Boris pursed his lips.

"Fine." He said he then jumped at the girl and pulled her over his shoulder. "We are going to have fun to turn that frown upside down."

"B-Boris! Put me down!" The girl yelled.

"Mmmmm… Nah!" He said, continuing to walk through the park with the girl over his shoulder.

"Boris, please p-put me down." She whined.

"I don't think so." Boris chuckled. "Hey hey! I have a riddle for ya!"

"A… a riddle?" The girl asked shyly.

"Yeah! I love riddles." He paused for a second to search his mind for the best one. "Ah!" He put the girl down on her own two feet. "I can run but not walk. Wherever I go, thought follows close behind. What am I?" The girl's face scrunched up in confusion. "Give up?" Boris asked, chuckling.

"Yeah…" The girl muttered. Boris then reached out and took the girls nose between the knuckles of his middle and forefinger. He pulled away quickly and placed his thumb between to seem like he had taken her little nose.

"HA! I have the answer right here!" Boris sang.

"NO! MY NOSE!" the girl yelled, jumping for her 'nose' that Boris held in his hand. He laughed as he raised his hand over his head so the girl couldn't reach. "Boris! Give me back my nose!"

"What's the magic word?" Boris asked.

"PLEASE! Please give me back my nose!" she screeched. He chuckled.

"Okay, okay. Hold still. This is a very delicate process to put back on a nose. Now don't move." He said doing what he just did in the opposite order to 'put her nose back'. "There. All better~" he chimed. The girl's hand quickly shot up to feel at her face. A look a relief covered her face as she felt her nose.

"Boris, you're so mean…." The girl muttered.

"I'm not mean." Boris said blankly.

"BORIS!" Someone yelled from within the park. Boris knew exactly who it was.

"Hey Boris!" The voice yelled again, closer.

"Hey Dee, hey Dum!" Boris smiled turning to the twins behind him. One was dressed in blue, the other was in red.

"Let's go play kill or be killed!" The red one yelled.

"Actually guys I'm kinda busy at the moment." Boris said, pointing to Angel.

"Who's the kid?" The blue one asked.

"Watch who you're calling a kid!" The girl yelled angrily.

"We can call you whatever we want to!" the red one said.

"Yeah! We are older." The blue one added, crossing his arms over his chest. The girl huffed in anger as she crossed her arms as well.

"Hey, do these two have a letter?" Boris asked the girl. The twins looked at each other.

"Letter?" They asked.

"Depends." She shrugged. "Who are they?"

"This is Tweedle Dee," Boris pointed to the boy in blue. "And that's Tweedle Dum." He pointed to the red one. The girl sighed before throwing off her backpack and digging into it pulling out one letter, addressed to the two. The two quickly opened it and read it at the same time. Their eyes widened at the same time.

"The daughter of big sis? The boss is going to be so surprised about this!" Dee said, looking up at the small girl.

"Dee, keep reading! It get even more interesting!" Dum said, pointing to the paper. Boris suddenly was interested and wanted to read it from over their shoulders. They felt his presence and folded down the letter.

"Do you mind? This is our letter." They echoed. Boris's ears fell as he stalked back to Angel's side.

"Hey little sis~" Dum chimed, handing the letter to Dee to finish reading. "Want to come to the mansion to play with us?"

"Yeah! We can play hide and seek!" Dee added.

"I love hide and seek!" the girl yelled, jumping up and down happily. The twins smiled wickedly before taking her hands and dragging her out of the park.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I'm supposed to be watching her!" Boris yelled, running after them.

"Boris can come play too!" Angel sang.

"But- I- Wha-? FINE! As long as I'm not it!"

~x~x~x~

"Let me get this straight… Angel ran away… again?" Gray asked, looking at Julius.

"I blame you for this…" Nightmare grumbled angrily, looking at Julius. "If this was my tower I'd-"

"Well this isn't your tower. Not yet anyway and right now we will play by my rules." Julius grunted pulling out the letter for the other two to see. "She left this. Now do you want to hear it or not?" Nightmare abruptly shut his mouth and looked at the man, waiting for him to open the letter. Gray stood idly waiting for him to open the letter as well. Julius sighed before tearing open the envelope and pulled out the parchment. He read the letter out loud. "My dear friends, I am sorry I have kept the knowledge of Angel's father a mystery. I was afraid of how you would judge my darling little girl not by who she is but who she came from and that is not fair. Although it was not totally fair to keep everybody in the dark. At this point, if Angel has given you this letter that means she has spent time with all of you and has grown very fond of you." Julius slightly paused. "So it's about time you knew who her father is. Its…" Julius's eyes grew wide as he read the name on the page.

"Hey! Don't just stop there! Tell us who the father is!" Nightmare **(the readers)** yelled anxiously.

**In the next episode of Letters to Wonderland: Will Boris be it for hide and seek? Does Nightmare flip a table to get Julius to tell him the name of the father? Will you flip a table to learn the identity of the father? OH yeah. One last thing before I end this. LEARN THE IDENTITY OF ANGEL'S FATHER NEXT CHAPTER! its a dont want to miss! find it here in 3 days~ (unless of course my readers review to me their thoughts in which case I might be tempted to update sooner)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I am glad to know I have so many lovely readers who would flip a table for me~ SPECIAL THANKS GO TO THE REVIEWERS! cuz without them everybody would have had to wait for 3 days. I shall now respond to the reviews.**

**delcatty546: do ya now?**

**Reapterdeath: Of course he da boss!**

**thedarkestofknights: Of course im cruel~ why else would i make you all wait in suspence?**

**xdgirl1001: i guess we shall see if your feeling has been right.**

**xXChaoticOrderXx: your no fun XD**

**ShinobiShinigami58: Your wish has been granted~ XD**

**Liska-Chama: Hmm... curiosity killed the cat~**

**Foxficeivia: Thank you for the table flip~**

**PatPatterson: lol**

**DianeCahill: Are you dead? cuz the chapter is up~**

**Sasuna123: Lol. the wait for this chapter is over~**

**Altora x Otaku: good to know your excited~**

**Devin Trinidad: Of course its Vivaldi, everybody should kno-/shot**

**now to the guest's comments that i can only find in my e-mails right now ^^;**

**elise death: are you dead? i hope not cuz i want you to continue reading XD**

**RachealRevenge: lol.**

**NOW THEN! ONTO THE STORY!**

"We will hide and you can seek." Dee said, smiling.

"Awww, why do I have to be it?" Angel asked, sadly.

"Because we don't normally play this game like this." Dum answered. "Normally we-"

"You don't need to tell her that!" Boris yelled, covering Dum's mouth. His eye twitched as Dum licked his hand. Boris pulled away abruptly and whipped his saliva covered hand on his shirt.

"Oh, okay. Then I will start counting." Angel said, turning around to cover her eyes and begin counting. The boys turned and ran, quickly disappearing from the room they left Angel in within the mansion. She finished counting and turned around to start looking for the boys. After several long minutes of searching and not finding, the girl let out an angry huff. "This place is so big I will never find them…" She said sadly.

"Where the hell could those idiots be…?" She heard a man say. Then said man ran right into her, being so short as she was he was unable to see her and tripped right over her. He landed right on his face. The girl started crying as she now sat on the ground. The man pinched his nose as he sat up to look at what he tripped over. "What the-?" his eyes focused on the girl. "Who are you?! How did you get in here?! This is the Mafia territory! Kids like you don't belong here!" the man yelled. Suddenly she started to cry more. "Hey, erm. Please stop crying. I'm sorry I yelled, just please stop crying." However, his pleas did not stop the girl from crying. "What's wrong?! Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it!" The man yelled not knowing what to do.

"I-I c-c-cant f-find Dee, D-Dum, o-or B-B-Boris." She said sniffling. "I-I'm the w-worst seeker e-ever." The man couldn't help but hug the girl.

"Hey, hey. It'll be okay. You're looking for the twins? So am I. Maybe we can help each other."

"R-really?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Sure." The man said, smiling. "My name is Elliot. What is yours?"

"I-I'm Angel."

"Okay, Angel. Let's get looking for those stupid little boys now." She nodded and took Elliot's hand.

~x~x~x~

"Angel cheated!" Dee yelled being dragged by the collar by Elliot.

"Yeah, she used the stupid chicky rabbit to help!" Dum added. Boris just shrugged.

"When you two play hide and seek it's the two of you seeking and that shouldn't be fair."

"You two should be doing your job anyway!" Elliot growled.

"But we were just having fun with Angel." Dum said.

"Yeah! Keeping her entertained before she meets the boss."

"Meet the boss? Why would she meet Blood?" he asked.

"Cause she is an outsider." Dee said.

"But not just any outsider." Dum added.

"She is Alice's daughter." They chimed at the same time.

"Alice's…. daughter…?" Elliot repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, has she not given you your letter yet?" Boris asked.

"Aww, stupid chicky rabbit gets a letter too?" Dee asked.

"A letter?" Elliot asked, cocking his head.

"Oh yes~ Elliot's letter~" She chimed taking off her bag and digging through it. She pulled out the letter that was to Elliot and handed it to him. He instantly ripped open the envelope to get to the parchment within.

"I thought we were special!" Dum cried darkly.

"E-everybody is special to me." Angel said.

"Then come with us!" Dee yelled, taking the girl's hand. Dum took the other hand as they dragged her through the halls. Elliot finished reading the letter and looked up to find the twins running with the girl.

"Hey! Get back here!" He yelled running after the trio. Boris blinked and shrugged before leaving the mansion. The girl wasn't his problem anymore.

"H-hey, where are we going?" Angel asked, hesitantly.

"To our room~" The twins chimed. Angel gulped. Her mother told her never to go to the room of the twins. She pulled her arms to try to get free from their grasp and was successful until she turned and ran into someone. Papers scattered everywhere along with a top hat that had fallen onto the ground next to Angel.

"I-I'm sorry…" Angel mumbled rubbing her head.

"B-boss!" The twins echoed.

"Who is this?" A cool voice asked.

"This is Angel." Dum said warily. The girl looked up at the man the boys called boss and her eyes widened.

"Daddy!"

~x~x~x~

"Her father… is Blood?" Nightmare repeated again looking at Julius in disbelief. "Blood Dupre?" Julius pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you?" he growled.

"I'm not surprised..." Gray muttered. "Or at least I shouldn't be. She was living with him until she left Wonderland. She had to have been pregnant by that time. I should have known. Alice didn't have green eyes. Blood does."

"But Blood? What was Alice thinking?!" Nightmare yelled.

"Maybe about her ex-boyfriend that you made Blood look like." Julius said calmly. Nightmare sighed angrily. "And it really shouldn't matter who her father is."

"Yeah but if she goes to live with her father we will never get to see her again…." Nightmare replied sadly.

"What are you worried about? You can just see her in her dreams." Gray deadpanned.

"Oh yeah." Nightmare chuckled.

"And I doubt we will never get to see her again." Julius mumbled.

"Yes, as you have said yourself the land is about to move to Clover. Then the meetings will begin and all the role holders are to be there. I doubt he would leave Angel by herself at that time." Gray added.

"True, true…" Nightmare sighed.

"What are we arguing about?" Gowland asked, entering the room.

"Angel." Nightmare stated, saddened.

"Oh, well I found her at the park alone. Said she ran away. Thought I would come and make sure everything is alright here." Gowland said, scratching the back of his head. "I left Boris in charge."

"Should we go get her?" Nightmare asked.

"No…" Julius mumbled. "She no longer wants to live here and we should respect her wishes. She can live where she wants…" He sighed before turning to leave the room. He knew he wouldn't have a good night's sleep anymore now that Angel wouldn't be with him.

**The next two chapters are kinda sad... They made me cry when i was typing them ;A; anyway... 3 days~**


	22. Chapter 22

**I dont know why but typing this chapter made me cry. Its not that its sad, atleast i dont think it really is, its just... Idk. anyway Enjoy.**

"Daddy?" Blood asked, looking at the small child that was in turn looking at him. Elliot came running up. He quickly scooped up the girl with one arm and picked up Blood's hat with the other.

"I-I'm sorry about her boss. I'm sure she didn't mean to run into you." Elliot offered the man back his hat.

"You." Blood said, looking directly at the girl. "Who is your mother?"

"Alice Liddell." Angel replied. Blood's green eyes narrowed at her name.

"Alice…?" He breathed. This couldn't be right, could it? He blinked blankly before turning his gaze to Elliot. He shrugged while attempting to shift the weight of the girl from one arm to the other.

"Boss is your father?" Dee asked.

"Yeah." Angel giggled.

"That's weird." Dum laughed.

"But brother, you can see the likeness right?"

"Hmm… Now that I look, yeah. Alice had blue eyes. Angel has the boss's eyes."

"What? Father?" Elliot asked, looking between the twins.

"Yeah you slow stupid pissy chicky rabbit. You missed the whole thing. Angel said boss is her father." Dum chuckled.

"I-I… What?!" Elliot could not grasp the idea of it.

"Boss is Angel's father." Dee replied. Blood seemed to be strangely quiet through the whole conversation.

"Blood, could this be true?" Elliot asked, looking at the man.

"Impossible…" He muttered. "She looks nothing like me." He turned on his heel leaving the 4 to look at each other in confusion.

"Where is daddy going?" Angel asked, cutely.

"A-are you sure he is your father?" Elliot whispered.

"Yeah. Mommy told me that he was my father. Mommy wouldn't lie to me."

"Hmm…" Elliot began to think. He put the girl down on her own two feet before idly scratching his head. "She would have already had to have been pregnant with you by the time she left Wonderland…" Elliot mumbled. "But why would she leave so suddenly?"

"Is the stupid pissy chicky rabbit doubting big sis?" one of the twins asked.

"Well I-"

"Why do you doubt big sis?" the other added.

"Well- you see-"

"Elliot is doubting mommy? WHY?!" The girl yelled. Elliot sighed.

"It just… It doesn't make sense now does it?" he mumbled.

"This is Wonderland, does it really have to?" Dee asked.

~x~x~x~

The last time he had seen Alice was just before she left Wonderland. They had a fight. The memory of the fight flooded back into his memory when the girl suddenly reminded him of it. The girl reminded him so much of her mother, Alice. He didn't doubt that Alice was the mother. They looked so much alike with the golden hair and perfect face, but those green eyes were definitely not his Alice's. He himself did have green eyes but that was no grounds to say that he was the father. There were probably many people that had green eyes. He paused to think about whom actually had green eyes. Only one other person in Wonderland had green eyes and that was the dormouse. He highly doubted the dormouse was the father however because animal features were genetic. The poor girl would have ears. Could it be possible the father was from outside Wonderland? Unfortunately not and Blood knew this. That is what the fight was about that he had with Alice so many years ago.

"_Blood, we need to talk." Alice's voice said from behind the man. He turned his chair around to look at the woman. He stood and walked up to her._

"_What is it, my dear?" he asked, pulling his body close to hers before planting a kiss upon her lips. She practically melted into his arms. He smiled in triumph as he pulled away._

"_Blood… I-I'm pregnant." She mumbled. His face suddenly fell._

"_What?" he croaked. "That can't possibly be right…" He mumbled._

"_Well it is." Alice said angrily._

"_Ah, so you have been whoring around, seducing other men?" He asked, stepping closer to her to push her up against the wall._

"_No, of course not. I have only been with you."_

"_No- I… This can't be possible…" He muttered, turning and wiping his mouth with his hand._

"_Of course it is possible with your risqué behavior." Alice snapped._

"_No I-"_

"_Blood, you know as well as I that this child is yours."_

"_I will not accept it as mine." He growled. "Now leave."_

"_Blood, but-"_

"_I said LEAVE." He ordered returning back to his desk, unable to look at his beloved as she left his office._

She then left his mansion and left his territory. She left the world of Wonderland and never returned. He sighed angrily as the events played through his mind again. He waited day in and day out for her to return, to say he was sorry, to apologize for his behavior. Some days he couldn't do his work as it piled up on his desk. Some days he locked himself in his office to complete the piles of work. He rubbed his temples idly now deep in thought. Angel was a nice name. She looked so much like her mother. He paused. Alice wouldn't let her daughter come to Wonderland alone, would she? Could it be that Alice was in Wonderland now? He stood. He needed to find the girl, to talk to her. He quickly left his office in search of the small girl. He found her within the dining room sitting at the table with Elliot sitting nearby working on a stack of papers that he needed to complete. Angel was playing with finger paints on scrap pieces of paper.

"Hey, hey. Keep it on the paper." Elliot chuckled. "We use this table to eat on."

"Okay~" She chimed happily. Blood cleared his throat to gain the attention of the two.

"Boss, what are you doing here?" Elliot asked in surprise. He pushed back in his chair and stood up.

"You, girl." Blood said, looking at the innocent child. "Your mother wouldn't have let you come to a dangerous place like Wonderland alone, would she? Where is your mother?"

"Blood-" Elliot started. Blood waved his arm to silence his subordinate. He glared at the man before returning his gaze to Angel.

"Where is your mother?" he asked once more. The girl's eyes began to fill up with tears as her mouth twitched into a frown. Elliot quickly wrapped his arms around the girl, holding her head close to his chest.

"Blood, Alice is dead."

**What did you think of daddy Blood?**


	23. Chapter 23

**This part made me confused as to why i was feeling bad for Blood and stuff so... Enjoy. I seriously did cry while typing this chapter.**

"Dead…?" He murmured under his breath. Elliot nodded, frowning.

"Yeah…" he said gruffly. Blood was in shock. He ran his hand idly through his hair before leaning against the wall. This couldn't be right, could it? Elliot whispered something into the girl's ear. She nodded and he pulled away to open her small bag that was on the floor. He reached in and pulled out a small stack of letters. He pulled one and put the rest back into the small bag and zipped it. He walked over to the mafia boss and held out the letter. "This should explain most of your questions…" he muttered quietly. Blood snapped up the letter and read it to himself. With each word his eyes grew more and more void of emotion. As he finished reading the letter he folded it up and tucked it into his jacket. He sighed heavily as he ran his hand through his hair. His breaths were shaky and uneven. Even in death she affected him this way.

"I will be in my office." He said trying to seem calm. He turned on his heel and with quick strides, walked back to his office. Entering his office he abruptly fell onto one of the couches within it. He let out a shaky sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose attempting to keep the tears from welling up within his eyes. His chest was heavy, his throat dry. He heard the door open and he quickly looked up to find the girl quietly standing by the door.

"Daddy, are you okay?" The girl asked. He remained silent. The girl stepped closer to the man on the couch. "I-I know how you feel…" She murmured. "I loved mommy too."

"Look, kid I-" Blood started, sitting up on the couch.

"I know I can't replace mommy in your heart just as nobody can replace her in mine but… I love you daddy. I love you just as much as mommy did because you are my family. My only family. Just as I am your family now." She hugged him. "Mommy is in a better place now. Her last few days were filled with pain. It's all better now that mommy is watching us from heaven and I am with daddy." Blood sighed before wrapping his arms around the child. It was possible she was his daughter. Only time would tell. He pulled her up into his lap and hugged her tightly as he finally let the tears seep out of his eyes and fall to the fabric of his jacket. He breathed in a shaky breath and pulled the girl closer to his body. She even smelled like Alice did. He closed his eyes as more tears streamed down his face. He rested his head on top of hers, silently letting out his bottled up emotions.

~x~x~x~

Hours later, Blood was sitting at his desk once more working on papers and Angel was sitting on the small couch reading a book. The girl's head bobbed as she was drifting into sleep and she yawned before closing the book.

"Go to bed." Blood ordered, not really looking up from his work.

"But-"

"Go to bed." He said once more. The girl huffed before jumping off the couch.

"Can I sleep with daddy?" She asked.

"No." he quickly responded. "And stop calling me daddy."

"But I-"

"You have your own room. Use it. You're a big girl." He said, his eyes still not leaving the pages of his work.

"Okay…." She mumbled, leaving the large office. The halls were empty except a random maid walking through. Angel found herself walking into the dining room. She was surprised when she still found Elliot sitting there at the table doing some paperwork. His eyes were half lidded as his pen scratched onto the paper. He nearly nodded off several times as Angel stepped closer to the man. "Elliot…?" She whispered, tugging on his jacket. His head snapped up quickly and he looked down at the girl.

"Oh, it's Angel. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked.

"What are you doing still awake?" She asked back, avoiding his question.

"I have more papers to work on…" He mumbled looking at the paper.

"Can't you do them later?" she asked. "You're tired and need to sleep."

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he shot back.

"I will go to bed if you go to bed." She replied. He sighed, she was stubborn like her father.

"Fine…" He mumbled, putting the pen down. He was glad to go to bed for the fact that he was exhausted. It was probably better for him to sleep anyway, he tends to make more mistakes when he is tired.

"Elliot…. Can I sleep with you?" She asked.

"What?" he croaked, confused.

"I feel so much safer when I sleep with someone." She mumbled looking at the man with puppy eyes.

"I-erm…. Sure, sure. Just don't tell Blood." He mumbled quietly. Angel smiled and took Elliot's hand.

~x~x~x~

Elliot quickly collapsed into the large bed after he had changed into his pajamas. Angel giggled at him as she sat on the bed.

"What are you laughing at?" Elliot asked, playfully.

"You." The girl giggled more. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks. He pulled himself up onto the bed and under the covers. As soon as he was situated Angel pulled herself close to him. His cheeks grew even more read as the girl snuggled up against his body. She instantly fell asleep.

~x~x~x~

"Angel…." Nightmare's cool voice echoed within the dream realm.

"Nightmare~" the girl chimed happily.

"Angel, why did you leave us? Where are you now? When are you coming back to the tower? I'm so worried about you." He cried, hugging the girl. She giggled.

"Nightmare, I don't want to go back. I'm with daddy." Nightmare's face paled. He pulled away to look at her.

"Y-you're at the mansion?" He asked. Angel nodded. Nightmare pulled out his handkerchief and started hacking up blood into it.

"Nightmare! Are you okay?!"

"I'm… fine." He sighed, taking a deep breath. He looked at the small girl. "You made everybody worry about you." He finally said.

"Why?" She asked, curious.

"We all love you of course. We didn't want you to get hurt. Which is why I'm not exactly thrilled with you living at the mansion with those twins…." He trailed off. "Please come back to the tower."

"I can't." She muttered. Nightmare frowned knowing that she wouldn't budge from her decision.

"Okay," he sighed. "But promise me you won't get hurt."

"I promise."

"I will visit you in your dreams." Nightmare said, kissing her forehead. "But now, it is time for you to wake up."

**The end~ please review~**


	24. Chapter 24

**The next chapter is out~ Erm... just so everybody knows the end is near to this story. Currently working on chapter 27 probably going to be 28 chapters maximum of 30. After that... yeah. Enjoy~**

Angel woke up within a sleeping Elliot's arms. His grip gentle yet firm as if he were a child hugging his favorite, fragile toy. His ears slightly twitched as he let out a quiet snore.

"Little sis! Little sis, where are you?" Called a voice from outside the room.

"We want to play!" said another. The door opened to reveal Dee and Dum.

"Stupid chicky rabbit!" Dee yelled. Elliot snapped awake at this.

"What the-?" he muttered sleepily.

"What are you doing with little sis?! You perv!" Dum shouted.

"N-n-no! This is not what it looks like!" Elliot stuttered, pushing himself away from the girl. "She just wanted to have someone to sleep with!"

"Then why didn't little sis come sleep with us?" Dum asked.

"She wants to sleep not get killed, you dumb brats!" Elliot growled.

"We would never kill little sis." Dum said, looking hurt.

"Yeah, she is the boss's daughter. Why would we ever want to hurt her?" Dee added.

"Come on Angel, let's go play." Dum practically sang, walking over to take the girl's hand.

"Yes, yes! Play, play!" Dee chimed taking her other hand. They led the girl out of the room and out of the sights of the older man. He rubbed his eyes in confusion.

"What just happened?" he yawned. He shook his head and rolled back over in the bed instantly falling asleep once more.

~x~x~x~

"Are you sure this is okay to do?" Angel asked looking at the paint brushes and cans of vibrant paint within the hands of the older boys.

"Sure it is!" Dee laughed.

"We do it all the time." Dum added. He took the brush and dipped it into the bright blue paint before splattering it onto the wall. Dee then did the same thing with yellow.

"This place is so plain and boring-" Dee began.

"So we like to liven it up with some color~" Dum finished.

"Give it a try!" They said simultaneously as they pushed a brush and can of paint to Angel's direction. She hesitantly took the brush and dipped it into the rosy pink paint. The twins smiled mischievously as the young girl painted a lovely flower onto the wall of the mansion. She stepped back to admire her artwork and smiled.

"That looks very nice." Dum chuckled.

"Check this one out!" Dee shouted as he drew a rabbit on the wall. "It's the stupid pervy chicky rabbit." Dum laughed at that.

"Your right brother." Dum said, gasping for air. Angel just frowned.

~x~x~x~

The wall was painted with a nice coat of pink, yellow, and blue images that contrasted with the rest of the mansion. Angel hummed quietly as she used her hands to finish the little details on her painting on the wall. She wiped the remaining paint that was on her hands onto her dress. The twins were smiling away as they continued to paint the wall not really caring what they painted as long as they could paint. Their clothes were smothered in the bright colors they were using.

"Now where could those little turds be…" Elliot's voice grumbled through the halls.

"Crud! Let's get out of here!" Dee yelled, dropping the paintbrush and making a break for it. His brother was right on his tail. Angel only looked at them, confused. Why were they running? Wasn't this okay to be doing? Suddenly Elliot caught sight of the bright colors, a vein popped out on his forehead.

"Aww f*ck! Those f*cking twins have done it again! I'm going to f*cking kill them!" he growled angrily. "I'll—Angel?!" He yelled, noticing that the young girl was sitting before the wall holding a paint brush covered in the different colors of the paint. "Y-you, did you do this?"

"Yeah, isn't my flower pretty?" she asked, pointing to the pink flower on the wall.

"This…. This couldn't be all your doing…." Elliot mumbled. "You can't reach that high." He pointed to the images that were far above her head.

"Well, yeah. Dee and Dum both ran off when they heard you coming."

"Those little sh*ts left this mess for you to take the fall." Elliot growled.

"Elliot?" Angel asked, confused. He sighed.

"Angel, why were you painting on the wall?"

"Dee and Dum said we could." She smiled sweetly.

"You shouldn't have done that. Now who is going to clean it up?" He sighed again. "Looks like I will have to do it… again…." His ears folded down as he turned to walk off to gather the cleaning supplies.

"I will help Elliot clean the wall!" Angel yelled, running after the older man.

"You… will? I don't expect you to. You didn't know any better. Why don't you go and-"

"No, I want to help Elliot. The sooner we can get this done the sooner I can play with you." She giggled, earning a smile from the man.

"If that is what you want."

~x~x~x~

Elliot sighed as he stood up and looked at the now clean wall. It took quite some time to remove all the paint. Now he probably had mountains of paperwork to fill out. He frowned.

"Is it time to play now?" Angel asked, looking at the man. She was still covered in paint. He slightly smiled and wiped away some paint from her cheek.

"I'm sorry Angel but I probably have loads of work to do now. This took so much time…" he trailed off.

"Oh…" She muttered sadly. "Okay then…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't play with you today. Maybe when I finish my work?" he asked.

"Okay." She slightly smiled before skipping off leaving Elliot alone. He sighed before running a hand through his hair and turning to leave to work on those papers.

~x~x~x~

"Daddy, can we play?" Angel asked looking at Blood from the other side of his desk. He glanced up at her.

"No." He mumbled before looking back at the papers.

"But daddy-"

"What did I tell you about calling me daddy."

"But you are my daddy." Blood rubbed his temples.

"Go read a book Angel."

"But-"

"Please just go read a book. Daddy is busy." He mumbled, picking up his pen once more. The girl huffed out a sigh of anger and turned to look at the shelves of books that lined the walls within the man's office. She pulled chose a book and carried it back to the couch before opening it. The only sound within the room at this point was the scratching of the pen upon paper and the turning of a page. Several minutes passes before Blood put down his pen and rubbed his eyes. He was tired. He looked up and smiled softly as he watched Angel quietly reading the book as he asked. He watched her as she turned another page. She reminded him so much of her mother. Alice had spent many hours sitting on that couch reading his books. He would always try to distract her with a kiss to get her attention. His smirk grew. It was possible Angel was his daughter with how many times he had hounded Alice to get what he wanted. He stood from his desk and walked over to the couch where Angel sat. He gently placed himself right next to her. She looked up at him with her large green eyes.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"Cinderella," she replied, quietly.

"Oh yes," He mumbled, taking the book from the girl. "The fairy tale where the girl-"

"Don't tell me the ending!" Angel cried out. Blood chuckled slightly.

"So where did you get to?" He asked.

"Right there." She pointed to a spot on the page, and then climbed into Blood's lap. He smiled before reading where the girl had left off.

**Please review~ my motivation to finish this story is very low making it very hard to update fast. REVIEWS ARE MY MOTIVATION! REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER! that is all~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter update. Enjoy.**

A lazy, half-awake Blood stalked into the dining room of his mansion. He snapped his finger and ordered a maid to get him a cup of tea. Sitting down at his normal place at the table he sighed. This seemed like a normal morning after sleeping off hours of work. His dress shirt was unbuttoned and hanging freely over his boxers. He pinched the bridge of his nose as his tea was placed before him. He quickly picked up the tiny cup and drank the liquid it contained. Placing the cup back onto the saucer, he looked around. In one of the seats was a girl, Angel. His eyebrows furrowed as he watched the girl shovel a large bite of pancakes into her mouth.

"Are you enjoying your pancakes miss?" Asked one of the maids.

"Yes, thank you." The girl smiled. Then the twins came in with a mountainous pile of pancakes and placed it on the table. They took the syrup and began to squirt the brown liquid onto the steaming pile of cakes. Dee did the squirting as Dum sat back and smiled. Elliot walked out of the kitchen with a small stack of pancakes with orange speckles. He placed the plate onto the table and smiled as he pulled a vial from his jacket. Blood presumed it was the disgusting carrot syrup the man raves on and on about.

"Sir, would you like some pancakes too?" One of the maids asked. Blood only shook his head as he watched in disgust as the other ate their pancakes. Elliot was smiling widely as he loudly ate his special pancakes. The twins dug right into theirs with forks in each hand. They had become a sticky mess. Angel on the other hand was quiet and not messy. Blood smiled; at least Alice had taught her some manners.

"Elliot," Blood muttered dryly. "What do we have planned for today?"

"Erm… let's see." Elliot said, talking with his mouth full. He swallowed before speaking once more, "territory negotiations at the park." Blood rolled his eyes. Great, he had to go to that bright and obnoxiously loud place for the day. How delightful.

"You're going to the park? Can I come?" Angel asked looking at her father.

"No." Blood replied.

"Aww, why not?" Dee asked.

"Yeah, it will be fun with Angel there." Dum said.

"Because I said." Blood grumbled.

"Come on Blood. Angel won't be that much trouble. I can watch her." Elliot suggested.

"Please daddy, please." The girl begged. Blood let out a sigh.

"Fine."

~x~x~x~

Angel giggled as she sat on Elliot's shoulders. He grinned hearing how much fun the girl was having just by sitting on his shoulders. Blood was walking in front of the group dressed in his normal attire. The twins walked behind him chatting about killing and all that good stuff and Elliot was right behind the twins talking to Angel. Behind him were the backups incase anything went wrong.

"What's a territory negotiation?" Angel asked.

"It's where we talk about buying and selling parts of the territories." Elliot answered.

"I don't get it…." Angel muttered.

"What don't you get about it?" Elliot asked, confused.

"Why not just keep the territory you have?"

"Because this is a war and the more territory we can get the more likely it is that we will win this war."

"A… a war?"

"Yeah. It's a 3 way power struggle between the mafia, that's us, the amusement park, and the castle." Elliot said.

"So…. The people at the amusement park are the bad guys?" Angel asked, frowning.

"In a way, yes."

"But… Gowland isn't a bad guy. I like him. He is nice." Angel muttered, tears forming within her eyes.

"Look what you did you stupid pervy chicky rabbit." Dee said.

"You made her cry." Dum growled.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Elliot cried out, his ears folded down. Angel noticed the fluffy ears and touched one, they were soft. Elliot remembered how Alice had reacted to his ears and remembered the pain after being rubbed raw by the girl. "H-hey! Don't touch those! They are very sensitive!" But nothing he said reached the girls ears. She smiled and gently petted the soft ear and giggled.

"So soft~" she chimed, rubbing her face against it. Elliot let out a sigh of relief. Angel was being much more gentle with his ears than her mother ever had been. If anything he had started to like the feeling of her touch on his ears. A slight grin became plastered on his face for the rest of the walk to the park.

~x~x~x~

"More territory negotiations?" Gowland asked, raising an eyebrow. His eyes glinted along the faces of his guests but his eyes stopped on one. "Angel?"

"Gowland~" Angel sang.

"Angel, what are you doing with these people? They are extremely dangerous." He said, trying to sound calm.

"Daddy? Dangerous?" Angel asked, looking at Blood. Gowland's eyes grew wide and looked between the girl and the raven haired man.

"Daddy?!" he yelled, confused.

"Yeah, the boss is Angel's father." Dee chuckled. Blood smacked the boy with his cane.

"Don't speak out of turn." He muttered.

"Elliot, can I get down now? I want to give Gowland a hug" the girl giggled.

"Erm… Boss?" Elliot looked to Blood for an answer. Blood sighed.

"Let her do what she wants."

"Yay!" the girl yelled as Elliot gently let her down. She ran straight to the older gentleman and hugged him around the waist. "Gowland~" Gowland on the other hand was speechless.

"So…. Blood Dupre… is your father?" he asked. Angel nodded.

"But of course, _Mary_, can't you tell?" Blood asked, trying to 'poke the sleeping bear'. Unfortunately for Blood, the 'bear' did not react to his 'poking' of fun.

"Yeah. She has the boss's eyes!" Dum laughed. Blood smacked him with his cane just like his brother.

"How boring." Blood muttered. "Let's get this over with then."


	26. Chapter 26

**Yay chapter 26! Currently doing some final touches to the last chapter. Will be done soon~**

By the time the group had gotten back from the territory negotiations it had become dark. Blood decided it was high time for a tea party. The table was set and the 4 had taken their seats at the long table.

"CAKE!" Angel yelled, bouncing up and down in her seat. She looked at the wide array of sweets that were set on the table.

"So you want a slice?" Elliot asked the girl, holding up a large cake. She nodded her head quickly. "Okay. Pass me your plate so I can serve you a piece. I love this kid of cake~" He passed the girl the small plate with the slice of cake on it. The girl happily took it and placed it in front of her. She pulled up her fork and shoveled a large piece into her mouth. Then she paused, her eye twitched in irritation. With a great amount of effort she hesitantly swallowed the large piece of cake within her mouth. Both Elliot and Blood were watching her with great interest. She sighed and pushed the cake away from her.

"I-I'm full…." She muttered. Her face had turned pale.

"W-what's wrong?" Elliot asked. "It's just carrot cake!"

"T-that's the problem…" She muttered. "I don't like carrots." Blood's eye twitched.

'Can this really be my daughter?' he asked himself.

"Seriously? You're just like your father…" Elliot mumbled before turning back to shovel more of the cake into his mouth.

"You're assuming that I am the father. There is no way to tell that I am the actual biological parent of this child." Blood grumbled.

"Blood, just look at her! She looks just like you, except for her mother's hair that is. She also likes tea and hates carrots. Exactly like you. Ask anybody and they might actually say the same thing." He sighed. "I'm sorry to say this boss but you need to stop being so stubborn. When you finally realize she is your daughter it might be too late. She is an outsider and can easily be taken from you." He took his plate of cake and abruptly left the table. Blood looked at the girl. All he could see was her mother in her, except for those eyes. But green eyes aren't special. Several people in Wonderland have them and he doubted they were rare in her world either. But Alice was supposedly pregnant before she left Wonderland.

He sighed angrily before taking another sip of his tea. The girl only sat there glowering at the table of goodies that all contained the disgusting orange vegetable.

"Come with me…." The man mumbled, taking Angel's hand and leading her into the forest. She had a look of puzzlement on her face.

"Where are we going daddy?" She asked.

"You will see…." Then they came to a small garden within the forest. It had the most beautiful roses within it. There was a small table with two seats in the middle of the small garden. Sitting in one of the chairs was a woman.

"Vivi!" Angel yelled when she saw the woman. She pulled out of Blood's grasp and ran to the woman at the table. Vivaldi smiled sweetly when she saw the girl. Her arms wrapped around Vivaldi's waist as Blood stalked up behind her.

"What are you smiling at?" He growled.

"Your daughter." Vivaldi calmly said.

"First Elliot, now you?" he mumbled.

"Look at her. She looks just like you when you were a kid, except for her hair." Vivaldi argued. "Which she obviously got from her mother."

"Only you would know what I looked like as a kid." He mumbled.

"Vivi, what are you doing here?" Angel asked, puzzled. "This is mafia territory. Isn't the castle and mafia at war?"

"We have a…. secret long standing agreement with your father." Vivaldi said. "Very top secret."

"Oh…"

"It would be nice if you could keep it a secret for us." Vivaldi added, winking at the girl.

"Sure!"

"Now, we-"

"Hey! I got a letter to give to daddy! I'm gonna run back to the mansion and be back, okay?" Angel said before darting away. Both Vivaldi's and Blood's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What was that about?" Blood grunted.

"How should we know? She is YOUR daughter."

"Can you quit saying that?! It's not a proven fact that-"

"You told us about your last fight with her. Why can't you accept that you were wrong?"

"Because I-I…. I just…. I don't understand why Alice left…." Blood mumbled, sitting in the seat across from Vivaldi. "If it was my daughter, why would she really leave. If…. If Alice really loved me why would she leave?"

~x~x~x~

"Daddy~" the girl chimed as she ran back to the garden within the forest. The girl stopped before the man and held out the letter for him to take. He snapped it up and immediately opened it. His eyes glinted across the page making Vivaldi grow agitated.

"Read it to us you fool!" Vivaldi ordered. Blood sighed angrily before reading it out loud.

"Dear Blood, You are probably wondering why I actually left Wonderland altogether when you told me to leave. The truth is, I was scared. To be having a child at the age I was terrified me and the fact that the father of the child wouldn't want anything to do with it so I left, but this wasn't the only reason. I was also afraid of what my child would be when it was born. Would my child be an outsider or a role holder? Or would my child possibly have no role at all and be born with no face? What if it was born with a clock, not a heart, and held life as preciously as you do. I had thought that with how violent this world was that my own would be better for her, but I was wrong. I had forgotten all the bad that was in my world. Now I am on my death bed with a young daughter without a father writing this in hopes she will live happier with you. I trust you will make the right decision. With love, Alice." Blood folded the letter up and placed it in a pocket within his jacked. His face was emotionless. "Well…. That was… enlightening." He muttered coldly.

"Don't be so cold." Vivaldi ordered, glaring at her brother.

"I need to think about this." He muttered, standing up and turning to look at the rose bushes.

"What is there to think about? Angel is your daughter. Accept that."

"I… I don't know."

"Well she is our niece so maybe we should take her with us to the castle to live."

"No." Blood grumbled, turning to the purple haired woman.

"No?"

"I-er… I want her to stay here so I can keep an eye on her." Vivaldi stood and waked up to the man.

"You can say whatever you want but we know you know she is your daughter." And with that the queen turned and left the garden leaving Blood alone with the small girl.

**What did you think?**


	27. Chapter 27

**YAY! Nother update! but the end is coming ever so closer. 1 more chapter after this. oh noes.**

The next day was a very hectic one. Angel found that everybody was extremely busy, so busy that the kitchen was empty. Every once in a while a maid would rush by and say something about moving and whatnot but Angel didn't really understand. Seeing at how busy everybody was the girl decided she would bake herself something sweet. She found a recipe that her mother had given her and set out to bake. When she finally finished baking she took the cupcake (yes, only one) and devoured it. Unfortunately for the already busy maids she left the kitchen a complete mess. She trotted out of the kitchen before running into a role holder.

"Angel? Aren't you supposed to be dressed? We will be leaving to go to the meetings soon. You need to get upstairs and get ready." Elliot said, carrying around a large stack of papers. Suddenly Blood appeared.

"Get upstairs and get dressed. I picked out your dress for today's events." Her father told her, smirking. The girl nodded before skipping up the stairs and found her clothes that were put out for her. It was a small, light blue dress with white lacing around the neck and bottom. A small apron came with the tiny dress. Angel grinned widely before changing into it with the help of a maid. She then pulled out the ribbon her mother had given her and got the ribbon to pull her hair back. She smiled cutely in the mirror and left to go find her father. She found him by the doors waiting patiently as Elliot and two men argued. The two men seemed to be familiar with their red and blue eyes but… Dee and Dum were boys, not men.

"Hey! Its little sis!" yelled one of the men.

"Dee?" The girl asked, questioningly. She looked at the man. He had blue eyes, a black suit with a blue tie, and long hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Well duh, who else would I be?" He asked.

"Brother, I think our new forms are confusing her," The red eyed man whispered. His hair was shorter than the other's. The blue man looked down at himself.

"Oh, right." And POOF! The man turned into Dee. "We can now grow big!"

"Yeah!" Dum said, still in his adult form. "Now if only little sis could grow big. Then we could have some real fun." Just then Dum was smacked by Blood's cane again. "Owww…" After scowling at the twins Blood's attention turned to Angel. He smirked slightly.

"Now look at how pretty you are. I wonder how all the other role holders will react to this." He chuckled darkly. Angel giggled and Elliot's heart practically melted.

"Are we ready to go now?" Dee asked, impatiently. He was once again in his adult form.

"Yes. Let us depart now. Don't want to be late now do we?" Blood said before opening the door and pushing his way out. Angel's eyes widened as she saw the trees outside the mansion had golden leaves which were falling to the ground. As she walked outside every step had the sound of leaves crunching under her feet.

"Wow." The girl muttered under her breath.

"What?" Elliot asked, taking the girl's hand.

"Its fall here." Angel answered, bewildered.

"Well yeah."

"But everything was green last night."

"Well the land changed." Elliot chuckled.

"Ch-changed?"

"You don't know?" Angel shook her head. "The land changed. This is the land of Clover now. After a move the land and weather becomes unstable. It might be autumn here but the clover tower might have summer or spring or even winter." Elliot explained.

"Clover tower? Don't you mean the clock tower?" She asked.

"Nope. As soon as the land changed the clock tower became the clover tower, the capital building of the land. That is why we must go there and have meetings."

"But the meetings always fail." Dee added. "We never get anything done."

"Everybody always argues." Dum said, bored. "And we aren't allowed to kill during meeting times."

"Yeah. They are such a bore." Dee mumbled.

"But now that we have little sis maybe it will be more fun!" Dum shouted, smiling. The conversation quieted down and Angel kicked the leaves playfully. She giggled and jumped into a small pile. Elliot smiled softly as he watched the girl play in the leaves. Suddenly the leader of the parade, Blood, stopped. Angel tried to glace around everybody to figure out why he had stopped. Her father sighed angrily as he looked at the line of snow that outlined the clover tower territory. Before long Blood marched on into the snowy land, his pace quicker than before. Angel found it hard to keep up so Elliot had picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"It's cold," Angel muttered into Elliot's ears. He nodded.

"But we are almost there." He said, pointing to the tall tower.

~x~x~x~

"Julius!" The girl cried, barging into the man's office. The man sitting at the desk nearly tossed the clock that was in his hand as he jumped in surprise. He sighed angrily before putting the small clock down onto his desk.

"Angel…" He grumbled, looking at the girl. His eyes dark due to lack of sleep. The small girl skipped around his desk and hugged him. "Angel, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"It's about time for the meetings." Blood said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Dupre…" Julius growled, greeting the man.

"Getting your work done, clockmaker?" Blood asked.

"I'm at least working. Hard to say that about you, Hatter." Julius spat. Blood scowled at the man before smirking again.

"I see you know my daughter."

"And I feel very sorry for her." Julius mumbled. Blood pursed his lips.

"Come Angel. Let us leave this pathetic man to his duties."

"But… I want to stay with Julius." Angel whined.

"Angel, now."

"Okay…" The girl frowned before returning to her father's side.

~x~x~x~

"I request that the Hatters give up Sector 17 to the amusement park." Gowland stated before sitting back down at his seat.

"The Hatters refuse to give up Sector 17 unless the park puts Sector 3 up for trade." Blood sighed.

"There is no way you're getting Sector 3 from me!" Gowland growled.

"Then you won't get Sector 17 from me."

"Men can never get anything done." Vivaldi sighed.

"I resent that." Peter grumbled.

"You have no say in the matter, White. So shut your trap and sit there quietly." Vivaldi snapped.

"I want Sector 17." Gowland said.

"What's so f*cking special with Sector 17?" Black grumbled.

"Sector 17 contains a small town that used to belong to the Park before we invaded and took it over." Blood stated in a bored tone.

"Some of my workers lived in that town so right now I'm short staffed."

"This is a war we are in." Vivaldi sighed.

"I'll give you Sector 13 for 17." Gowland offered.

"And what could I possibly need of Sector 13?"

"Angel, stop squirming." Elliot whispered. The young girl was sitting beside him.

"But I'm bored." The girl whined.

"We know how you feel." Dee said.

"This is always the most boring part." Dum grumbled. Elliot smacked them both on the back of the head.

"Quiet you two!" he hissed.

"Obviously these negotiations are going nowhere." Gray stated, standing up.

"Yes! Let's take a really long break and-" Nightmare started to say.

"Let's come back and try again after the next night time period." Gray cut in. Nightmare crossed his arms and began to pout. Dee and Dum were the first of the role holders to jump out of their seats and run out of the room to get to their assigned guest room. Elliot sighed before rising and leaving as well. Most of the other role holders had left as well and Blood stood to accompany his daughter to their shared room. There were only enough rooms for all the role holders and Blood took it upon himself to share his room with his child.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." Blood mumbled.

"Wait. One last thing!" She said, digging out a letter from her bag. She then skipped over to Black, handed him his letter and then skipped out of the room, quickly followed by Blood leaving a very confused Joker in the meeting room.

**Everybody has gotten a letter now. yay. so... now what?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Last chapter~**

Blood woke up in the morning to the smell of Alice. He pulled her closer and smiled. Then he froze remembering something. Alice was dead. He had fallen asleep with Angel, his daughter, but this didn't feel right. Angel was smaller, much smaller. His eyes snapped open as he suddenly pulled himself away from the being in his bed. Unfortunately the sudden movement made him fall out of the bed and onto the floor. He looked up into his bed to find a blond woman, seeming to be in her mid-20s, was in his bed looking down at him worried.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" the woman asked.

"Daddy?" The man croaked. "Angel?" He asked.

"Daddy, is something wrong? You look pale. Are you sick?" She bombarded him with questions.

"Angel you… You've grown?"

"I… I have?" She asked, looking at her hands. She jumped out of the bed and rushed to the restroom to find a mirror that reviled an older form of herself. "I'm… older…" She mumbled. "It worked." She giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Blood grumbled. "What worked?"

"Mommy's recipe." Angel answered.

~x~x~x~

"Who is this?" Gray asked, reluctant to let a stranger into the meeting room.

"This is Angel." Blood mumbled. He didn't quite understand himself and was tired of getting asked questions. He had asked Angel so many questions but she said the questions will be answered in due time.

"Angel? H-how?" Gray was completely confused. Blood just rolled his eyes and pushed past the man and found his seat. Angel was about to follow but was grabbed by Gray. "Angel?" He asked, looking at the girl.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Y-you… H-how?" He glanced up and down her very feminine body.

"Alice?!" Peter shouted when he saw her. He jumped from his seat across the room and tackled her. "ALICE!" He cried. "My love!"

"Ack! Peter! It's me, Angel!" The young woman yelled.

"A-Angel…?" He paused and looked at her. "… Angel?" He was confused.

"Angel," Nightmare said, calmly. He was listening in to the previous conversations. "Why don't you sit by me today?"

"Hello Nightmare," she smiled.

"She will be sitting by me." Blood said, glaring at the incubus.

"I am afraid I must insist that she sit with me." Nightmare replied.

"And why is that?" Blood asked, standing up. Elliot appeared right at his side. Gray stood at Nightmare's side along with Angel.

"I think it would be best if you were to stand down, Mr. Dupre." Gray muttered. "There is to be no fighting at the meetings."

"It's okay daddy. I sat with you last time so this time I will sit with Nightmare." The girl giggled. Nightmare smiled. Blood sighed reluctantly before taking his seat once more.

"Is everybody here?" White Joker asked, looking around the room.

"I'm afraid not." Gray said.

"Well who the f*ck isn't here?" Black growled.

"The clockmaker." Vivaldi sighed, looking at her nails.

"Julius isn't here?" Nightmare asked, looking up to find the man was indeed not there. "But he is never late."

"He always complains when I am late." Ace laughed. "I wonder where he could be." Just then the clockmaker burst through the doors and took his seat, unwilling to look anybody in the eyes. When he sat and looked about the room his eyebrows furrowed. Angel was not with the Hatters. He turned to glare at Nightmare who then pointed to the woman sitting next to him. His mind was filled with confusion. Nightmare smiled slightly before standing to speak.

"So… let's get this meeting started." He chuckled before turning to Angel and putting out his hand. She placed the last letter into the man's hand and smiled. Her duty to her mother was done. Nightmare then sat down in his seat and put his feet up on the desk before him. He ripped open the letter and began to read aloud.

"Dearest role holders, you are all probably very confused about Angel's transformation. Personally I am quite reluctant as to believing the recipe will work but if you are reading this then it has worked and my time was not wasted. Upon reading so many books in Wonderland I had found a recipe called the Cake of Wonderland. I read that it should allow one to grow if they have eaten the cake. I took the recipe for some unknown reason and as I lay here in my death bed I cannot help but hope it really does work. Nightmare once informed me that the people of Wonderland do not simply age as they do in my world. Because time is random and unsteady people do not age with time. They age randomly. I don't know why I am explaining all of this to you since you are the ones that already know all of this so moving on. I left the recipe with Angel in hopes it would work and that she could grow up. Fortunately it worked." Nightmare paused slightly at this point to read the minds of those within the room. "Now that she is older she is fair game. Let the game begin."

"What?!" Blood roared, nearly knocking over his seat as he stood.

"That is what the letter said!" Nightmare yelled, sitting up straight in his seat.

"Let me see that." Blood growled, taking the letter from Nightmare. The incubus turned to look at the young woman and smiled. She looked exceptionally bored.

"So you're telling us that Alice wants the new game to start?" Boris asked. Nightmare nodded.

"So she can choose between us for who she likes most, chu?" Pierce wondered.

"I will allow nothing of the sort." Blood said, folding up the letter.

"You have no choice in the matter. She has eaten the Cake of Wonderland." Julius grumbled. "Like the Potion of Hearts, upon ingesting it the consumer becomes part of the game. Angel is part of the game."

"Over my dead body!" Blood roared.

"That can be arranged~" Ace sang.

"No fighting during the meetings." Gray reminded them.

"I'm afraid rules are rules." Nightmare said. "Angel must play the game." A slight smile played on his lips as he spoke.

"You have had your turn at love, Hatter." White said. "It's not our fault your ruined it."

"Angel. We are going home." Blood growled. Elliot and the twins stood.

"You cannot leave the meetings. They are not over." Nightmare sighed.

"Just watch me." Blood turned to the door and was met by the warden.

"Are you f*cking sure that is what you want?" Black smiled, pulling out his whip.

"Boss, I think it would be best if we stayed." Elliot muttered.

"Even you are against me?" He asked, spinning around to look at his subordinate.

"N-no I-"

"Blood, why can't you just accept the fact that the game has begun?" asked Vivaldi.

"I don't want this." He growled. "She is my daughter!"

"Because his love failed he doesn't want anybody else to have it." Nightmare answered for him. Blood glared angrily at the mind reader.

"Daddy, it's too late to fight over this. The game has begun." Angel said, standing to look at her father. His spine straightened as he heard the words.

"The game…. has… begun…" He muttered under his breath.

**The end. No more. YAY! lets celebrate! No more Angel! /shot**

* * *

**Okay. There can possibly be more Angel IF you, my adoring fans, review and tell me to write the sequel. Go on, review right down there. It's easy. Have a question about LtW? Ask it. Go on, ask. I dont bite (hard). My next chapter will be an explaination chapter so if there is something someone doesnt understand then I will answer your question to the best of my ability. Just ask~ If i dont get any questions then I guess the next thing I'm writing is the sequel, that is if people tell me to write it. If not then I have plenty of other story ideas within my brain. SO REVIEW and tell me what you want.**

**And thank you for reading my story Letters to Wonderland~**


	29. Chapter 29

**So like... i didnt get many questions so I will just put something else here. A poll!**

**WHO DO YOU THINK ANGEL SHOULD END UP WITH?**

**obviously Blood is out of the running so dont even think about putting him down.**

**Please review your vote! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **

**Erm... Chapter 1 of the sequel is written but because i am evil i will type a few more before posting it :3 so... in the mean time... VOTE PLEASE!**


	30. Chapter 30

**For those of you who did not notice the sequel is out. It's called 'The Game has Begun'. Just thought I would let you know because chapter 3 is already out and chapter 4 is coming soon, maybe... Anyway thank you for loving my story and I hope you continue to love it with the sequel~**

**Love Kat~**


End file.
